The Reddingtons
by L.Daniels
Summary: The days of searching for Blacklisters are over, newly married and now with a baby; The Reddingtons are just another ordinary, quirky, yet still badass family who are always looking for the next adventure. Lizzington (this story will receive more mature ratings as the story progresses)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 **He stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his bow tie. The easy tasked deemed difficult with shaking hands. He was so nervous. In a few minutes he would stand at the altar and watch the woman he loves walk down the aisle. And not just walk down the aisle, but walk down the aisle to marry him.**

 _ **What if she changes her mind?**_ **He thinks.** _ **What if she's not ready?**_ **He swallowed hard.**

" **Raymond." Dembe said peering into the room. "It's time."**

 **He adjusted his cuff links and straightened his jacket. He took a deep breath and a smile crept across his lips.**

—

 **She stood in her white dress, her knees shaking beneath the flowing fabric. Nervously adjusting her hair, making sure everything is in place. She looked at her reflection in the mirror- she was stunning.**

" **Elizabeth," Mr. Kaplan said as she stepped into the room. "Are you ready?" Liz turned nervously towards her.**

" **Kate, I-"**

" **Do you love him?" She interrupted. For a moment Liz just stood there confused. Then she saw look in her eyes and it made her realize that the answer to that question was the only thing that mattered right now.**

" **I do." She smiled and her knees stopped shaking. Mr. Kaplan smiled and took Liz's hands and kissed her on the forehead.**

" **Come on dear, it's time." Liz took a deep breath and while wearing a smile she stepped out into the hallway.**

—

 **He felt like he was standing there for days. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours. He anxiously fidgeted with his hands and stepped back and forth where he stood. He was standing before hundreds of their closest friends, all with their eyes on him. He gritted his teeth and stopped when he heard the doors open in the back. And there she was. Everyone stood as she stepped into the isle.**

" **There she is." He whispered. He no longer felt the nerves tense in his chest, now it was all loose in his stomach. "Has my heart loved til now," he whispered to himself. His smile was ear to ear as he couldn't contain his excitement any longer.**

" **She's beautiful, Raymond." Dembe said leaning to him.**

" **So beautiful." He whispered. The moment she lifted her head and their eyes met, it was as if everything else in the world just seized to exist. There was only her. There were no people in the audience, no one standing behind him, not a single soul besides her own. Her blue eyes were ghosted white by the vail that fell before her face, but what the vail couldn't hide was the unmistakable outline of her smile. He bit his lip as she stepped up the few stairs to meet him; he took her hand and helped her along.**

" **Forswear it sight," He spoke quietly and they once again met each other's eyes. "For I've never seen true beauty til this night." He smiled sincerely and they took each other's hands.**

" **May everyone please be seated, the ceremony is about to begin." The pastor spoke and there was a roar as everyone found there seats. "We are gathered her today to join together two people who have seemed to overcome just about everything the world has thrown at them. Overwhelming the odds and most certainly- breaking the boundaries. Knowing both of them personally, I have never known a more perfect pair." He stepped back and gave a slight nod to Liz, giving her the floor to begin with her vows. She nodded in affirmation, took a deep breath and met his eyes.**

" **Ray, I have to admit- I never thought I'd be standing here. I guess there just aren't explanations for the most incredible things that happen to us. But I suppose it always had to come to this. And standing here now; there's no place I'd rather be. You have completely turned my life inside out, but if you hadn't- this, you, me; none of it would even exist. And as crazy as it all may be, as much as its cost the both of us, I couldn't imagine it any other way. You were always there for me, even when I didn't want you to be. I've yelled at you, I've sent you away, I've tried to get rid of so many times- but I just couldn't let go. As if beauty had fallen in love with the beast. And after all that's happened, all that we've been through, all I can say is I can't wait to see what kind of trouble we get ourselves into next. You're my partner in crime, my best friend….and together we make a great time. Thank you, for everything, I don't know what I do without you, and I don't even want to imagine a world without you in it. I promise I will always love you, and I will always come back. You're my home. My madness and my hero. You're my sin eater…. And I thank god for you every day." She wiped the tears from her eyes and he let his fall to the floor. The whole chapel was silent.**

" **Raymond…" The pastor said signaling that he could now read his vows. Raymond nodded his head, sucked back his tears and cleared his throat. Immediately a smile cracked across his lips.**

" **Elizabeth…" He tilted his head. "I'm a great deal of things. But all that I am, today, I would not be without you. You've given me the light I needed to see through the darkness. You've given me something to live for again. You've given me a place to call home… a reason to laugh; smile. A reason to come back. You are very simply the only reason I need." He paused. He stared down at his feet as the lump in his throat grew larger. His jaw tightened at the memory raging in his mind. "He had a gun to head, he had a gun to my head and I thought to myself 'this is it'," he swallowed the lump in his throat. Liz looked on, eyes watering. "'this is it, Ray'. This was just after I told you go. I told you it was time to go….that there was nothing you could do. And off you went. And as much as it killed me to see you walk away, I knew you'd be safe…." He wiped his eyes. "So as I'm sitting there….on my knees, knowing it was the end, there was only one thing that I kept seeing- You. I saw you, Lizzie… And in that moment, I just wanted to see you on last time, so I could tell that I'm sorry. But I couldn't, you were gone. I remember hearing the hammer click back, I could feel his finger on the trigger, and as a last desperate attempt, my last thought, last words….I said your name. And there you were. You came back for me….You saved me. You keep saving me." Liz's mouth fell open, tears rolling down her cheeks. "And I never told you that….Lizzie you are always my very first and very last thought. And I can only hope to be all that you will ever need. Be the one person you can always count on, the one you can trust. Because one thing is for sure, you are all I have ever needed. I told you that I have never lied to you, and I am a man of my word. So when I say 'I love you', Trust me- with everything that I am, and all that I will ever be, I love you, Elizabeth. I love you so much. I always have….and I always will. And i will always come back."**

 **The rings are brought out and given to both of them. Reds eyes flicker as he looks at the gold band in his palm.**

 **Liz takes Reds hand.**

" **We can do this," she said sliding the ring onto his finger. He takes her hand.**

" **You and I." He finishes as he places the ring onto her finger.**

" **Together."**

" **Together."**


	2. Chapter 1

While Liz was at work, Red decided to get ready and take little Sam for a stroll through the park. So he got them both dressed, packed some fresh snacks, and off they went.

The sun was a little intense so Red was quick to pull out the overhead cover on the stroller to keep the sun off his soft pale skin. Every time Red had Sam alone, he was always so paranoid and on heightened awareness.

Red pulled the stroller over in the shade and pulled out his phone and called Dembe.

"Dembe…..I need you to pick up the shipment at Welhorn Harbor at 3:00…..I don't care what he wants….no, I need the shipment now"

He hangs up the phone and dials Liz's number.

"Hi Hun, how's everything going?" He said as he heard the line pick up on the other end.

"It's been a slow day. What are you two up to?"

"Oh we went for stroll in the park."

A lady approaches the stroller awing and Red inconspicuously pulls a gun up and slowly shakes his head at the lady and she quickly walks away and he puts the gun back into his pocket.

"That's sounds nice-". He can hear a door opening in the background on Liz's end. "Red, I'm sorry- have to go, cooper just walked in. I'll talk to you later. I love you"

"I love you."

Red tucks the phone into his inside coat pocket and grabs a bag of Cheerios from the stroller bag and walks around front of the stroller and kneels down in front of Sam.

"Hey buddy. You hungry?" Sam just chortles and smiles at him. "I thought so." He dumps a few out across the plate and Sam picks them up one by one and eats them. Red picks a few out of the bag to eat himself -he checks his watch- "alright bud, ready to go?" Sam laughs. "Well alright then." He puts the Cheerios back into the bag and they slowly make their way out of the park. Back at the house Red sets Sam in his height chair at the island. He notices a note on the fridge 'Red- could you run to the store? I left a list on the kitchen table. -Liz'

"Well Sam, looks like we're going on a field trip."


	3. Chapter 2

Before they take off, Red changes into more casual clothing. A pair of jeans, tennis shoes, t shirt and a Boston Red Sox ball cap. Downstairs he folds up the list and sticks it in his pocket and lifts Sam out of the height chair. Outside Red sets Sam in the car seat, but sees that it's not properly secured in. His eyes widen at the sight- he has no idea how to tie this thing down, Liz always did it.

He gives Sam a reassuring smile and says "don't worry, daddy can do it…..I can do it…." He grabs one of the straps and squints at the tiny writing 'rear hitch hook'. He raises an eyebrow and looks at Sam who is just staring blankly at him with droll running down his chin. "No, I'm not calling her." *blank stares* Red takes a deep breath and shakes his head and frustratingly pulls out his phone and calls Liz.

"Lizzie…..the car seat…." He lowers his voice to a whisper. "Lizzie I'm not even sure I remember how to drive…you know what, I have a better idea" he hangs up and dials another number and turns around to Sam and smiles.

Ten minutes later Dembe pulls into the driveway. Instead of fidgeting with the car seat, Red sets Sam on his lap in the back seat of Dembe's car. Red moves to the center of the seat, puts on his waist belt and wraps his arms around Sam as tightly as you can wrap your arms around a baby. He leans down and kisses Sam on the head. "Okay then. Dembe, let's go to Walmart."

Dembe pulls up to the curb in front of the market and Red opens the door. "Raymond." Dembe says and Red turns around to him. "Do you want me to come in?"

"No, I think Sam and I will be okay. We have each other, isn't that right buddy?" He says turning back to Sam. He turns back to Dembe and tells him he'll call when they're ready. Red closes the door and positions Sam on his hip and puts on his sunglasses. He grabs a cart and sets Sam down in the little cart seat. He pulls the list from his pocket and unfolds it.

 _Milk_

 _Coffee_

 _Tea_

 _Makeup_

 _Tampons_

 _Baby food_

 _Toilet paper_

 _Paper towels_

 _Coconut_

 _Bananas_

 _Eggs_

 _Bacon_

 _Shampoo_

 _Conditioner_

 _Razors_

He looks up from the list and scans the store for a good place to start. He locates the food section and starts towards it.

"Okay…. bananas." He picks up a bunch and holds it to Sam. "These ones?" Sam pushes out his bottom lip. He sets them down and picks up another bunch and Sam smiles. "Yeah, I like these ones too." Red sets them down in the cart and goes to coconuts. He just picks the first one he sees and tosses it into the cart. They make their way towards the refrigerated goods and grabs a carton of eggs, a package of bacon, and a little further down he finds the milk. Red crosses the stuff off the list. "Alright Sammy, where can I find the coffee?" Sam laughs and it makes Red laugh. "You're cute, you know that?" Sam laughs again as does Red.

They find the coffee and right next to it is the tea. "Well that takes care of this section" he examines the list. "Now we have to get your food."

Right across from the food section was the baby food. He carefully maneuvers the cart between the thin isle and pulls up to the jarred baby foods. Not sure of where to start, he just picks up a jar and unscrews the lid and let's Sam smell it. If Sam makes a weird face when he smells it-back on the self it goes. If he doesn't- then it's tossed into the cart. By the time they go through all the favors, there's about 20 jars in the cart. Red notices out of the corner of his eye that a lady is staring at him, he looks at her, raises an eyebrow and she looks away. He shakes his head and grabs one of each flavor of Puffs and tosses them in the cart as well. He looks at the cart, shrugs his shoulders and goes on his way to the toiletries.

"Bounty…..Scott's….Viva…..Sparkle? I don't know. What do you think Sammy?" Sam reaches out his arms towards the man with the flannel shirt on the plastic. "Alright, Scott's it is." When they reach the toilet paper, Red just picks up the first one he sees.

He crosses off his list and sees what remains. "Makeup, razors, shampoo and conditioner, and tampons….." He mumbles to himself.

Over in the makeup isle he shakes his head as he bites the inside of his mouth. "I have no idea what I'm doing here." He looks at the array of shades and brands and frowns. Then suddenly his eyes light up as he has an Idea. He pulls out his wallet and takes out a picture of Liz. He matches her skin to the closest color and pulls it from the shelf. To be sure he opens it up and rubs a little bit of it on his hand and does a side by side comparison. He laughs at his genius. He notices again out of the corner of his eye that the same lady is looking at him, again. "What is it with you?" He stares her down as he watches her quickly put down the makeup and run to the next isle. He puts it in the cart and puts the picture back into his wallet and back in his pocket. "Okay then, shall we" he says rounding the corner to the shampoo and conditioner. He pulls them from the shelf one by one and smells them until he finds one he likes. Right on the other side of the shelf he finds the razors. He grabs a pack for him and a pack for Liz and in the cart they go. The cart is just about as full as it can get, but he has one more thing to get. _Tampons_

He strolls up to the isle and stands before the most intimidating thing he has ever seen. Wall to wall of nothing but tampons. "Oh dear…"

He looks at Sam and Sam shakes his head. "You think I should call her?" Sam nods. Red nods back and pulls out his phone.

"Hello, Lizzie?"

"What's going on?"

"I've never been so afraid in my life…I'm standing here in front of what looks like a million different-"

"Kotex." She says cutting him off. She knew exactly what he was looking for.

"What?"

"U by Kotex. It's the only one in the black box."

"Oh, alright." He says reaching for the box. "Wait, how ma-"

"The 36 pack." She cuts him off again. Red grabs the box and turns back to Sam and sets the box in the cart.

"Okay, well then it looks like Sam and I are done here."

"Okay, so I'll see you at home"

"I'll see you there."

"Alright i love you guys."

Red looks at Sam and smiles. "We love you."

They go through the checkout and Dembe is waiting outside. Dembe helps load the groceries into the back and Red and Sam get situated in the back.

On the way home Red spots a flower shop. "Dembe, pull over up here. I need to get something." Dembe pulls over and Red tells him to watch Sam while he gets out at walks up to the flower shop and goes inside. About 5 minutes later Red comes out with a bouquet of flowers and a smile so big it makes Dembe smile. He sets the flowers in the passenger seat and then hops back with Sam. "Alright Dembe, take us home."

As Dembe drove, he looked into the rear view mirror and saw Red playing with Sam. They were laughing and dancing and Dembe had truly never seen him so happy, and he smiled the whole way home.


	4. Chapter 3

Dembe pulls up to the house and let's Red and Sam out. Dembe gets the bags from the back and walks them up to the house and sets them in front of the door. Red situated Sam on his hip and carefully grabbed the flowers from the front seat and walks to the front door. He quietly thanks Dembe and proceeds through the doorway. He flicks on the light and sets his keys in the bowl by the door and sets down the flowers. He goes into the living room and lays Sam down in his play pen and then goes back outside to get the groceries. Back in the kitchen he sets them out on the table and one by one puts each thing where it belongs. He checks his watch; Liz will be home in about an hour. He pulls out the high chair out from the island and sets it beside the counter. He goes back and lifts Sam out of the play pen and carries him into the kitchen and puts him in the high chair. "Looks like we're cooking tonight Sammy. What do you think? Think we can do it?" Sam squeals and smiles. Red laughs "my thoughts exactly."

Red places a skillet on the stove, turns on the burner and goes to the fridge for sausage. He sets the package on the counter by the stove and reaches for the butter. He scoops spoonful into the skillet and swirls it around. "Hey, how about some music!" He says smiling and grabbing the remote from the counter. He pushes the play button and 'Home' by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros comes on- 'their song'. Red immediately starts whistling along to the music and dancing like a fool to make Sam laugh. He takes a red, green and yellow pepper from the basket on the counter and begins to chop them up. The tosses them into the skillet and then reaches for an onion. He chops it up as well and tosses it in with the peppers.

Before he goes any further, he turns down the stove and grabs a container of Puffs he just bought and spreads some out onto Sam's plate. "You're probably getting hungry right about now too, huh?" Sam immediately starts eating them and Red smiles as Sam manages to spill about half of them onto the floor. "You eat just like your mother."

Red turns back to the stove and stirs the peppers and onions around, adding a little more butter. He turns and takes the sausage from the table and cuts it open and cuts the links into pieces then tosses them into the skillet. He lets it cook for about 10 minutes then turns down the stove just to keep it hot.

He kisses Sam as he passes him on his way to the pantry. He picks out a bottle of wine and brings it to the stove. He opens it up and splashes the tiniest bit onto the sausage and then sets the bottle on the counter and gets two glasses from the cabinet.

He checks his watch -Liz will be home in 10 minutes- He takes two plates and sets them on the table in the dining room then comes back in to get the wine and glasses to take to the table. He makes one more trip for the napkins and silverware. He carefully sets the table and remembers the flowers. He dashes back into the hallway and gets them and brings them to the table and sets them down. He still has some time left so he lifts Sam from the chair and puts him back in his play pen and then quickly goes upstairs to change. He ditches the jeans and t-shirt and puts on a pair of dark blue dress pants and a grey cashmere sweater. He goes into the bathroom to put on some aftershave and he hears her car pull in outside. He hastily makes his way downstairs and turns off the music. He goes to put away the high hair and steps on the puffs Sam dropped. He sneers and kneels down to pick them up. He throws them into the garbage and puts the high chair back in the corner. He hears the front door open and he nervously looks around to make sure everything is in place and looks nice. He hears her keys drop into the bowl "Red, I'm home." She calls out.

"Hello Sweetheart." He says and grabs the flowers as she walks into the kitchen.

"What's this?" She says smelling the food and seeing the flowers.

"You deserve…the best in life, Lizzie." He says handing her the flowers. There are tears forming in her eyes. As she takes the flowers she falls into his arms.

"Thank you Red"

"No, thank you. For giving me something to live for again." Lizzie breaks away from his embrace to look into his eyes.

"Red…" She whispers before gently kissing him.

The moment was only ruined by a burning smell. Lizzie lifts her head "Do you smell that? What is that?"

Red looks over to the stove and sees black smoke billowing from the skillet. His eye begins to twitch and the corner of his lip starts to scrunch into his nose. "Lizzie…." Red growls. "Could you take Sam outside for a minute?" Liz knows what's about to come next, so without hesitation she gathers up Sam and heads for the door. She turns around once she reaches the door and sees Red staring down the stove. She tries to keep from laughing and walks out before she does. As soon as the door is closed behind her she immediately hears Red start yelling and cursing and hears pans hitting the floor.

A few minutes pass and Red opens the front door and closes it behind him.

"Could you get Sam in his car seat sweetie?" He says calmly as he walks past them and down to the car.

"Wait? Where are we going?"

"To get something to eat."


	5. Chapter 4

When they finally got home after dinner, Lizzie went straight upstairs and put Sam down for the night. Everyone was beat after the day's events, so right after Sam was put to bed; Red and Liz did the same. They both changed in their pajamas, and climbed into bed. Liz fell asleep not five minutes after her head hit the pillow. Red however, was having some difficulty. He couldn't sleep. The constant worry of someone coming into his home and harming his family made him restless. He waited a little longer to be sure Lizzie was asleep before getting up. He carefully peeled back the sheets and swung his legs out over the side of the bed and sat up. He looked over his should at Lizzie who was sound asleep. He smiled and stood up.

He slowly and quietly crept across the hallway to Sam's room. He cracked open the door and looked inside at his son who was fast asleep. Safe. He closed the door and went downstairs. He went through each room at a time and checked and made sure that all the doors and windows were locked. Once he assured himself that the house was secure he went back upstairs and climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

He was bumped awake as Liz starting stirring in her sleep. He ignored it and tried to get back to sleep, but the stirring started to become more violent. She started shaking and jerking, then she started yelling. Red gently shook her shoulder. "Lizzie….Lizzie!" She woke up in a cold sweat and tears rolling down her cheeks. "Lizzie…" He whispered as he wiped her cheek with his thumb. "What's wrong?" She didn't reply, she just shook her head and sucked backed the tears. "Come here." He said making room for her. She curled up against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and rested his head on hers. "It's okay; I'm not going to let anything hurt you." She took a deep breath and tried to relax. Right as she did, she jumped up-

"The doors-"

"I already checked them. Nobody is getting in this house." He assures her. She rests her head back on his chest and settles down. She listened carefully to the slow steady beat of his heart, and much like a lullaby, it put her right to sleep.

When morning came Red was the first up. He had already fed Sam and had the coffee made by the time Liz came downstairs. "Good morning." Red said as he heard her walk into the kitchen. Liz came up behind Red and wrapped her arms around him as he poured the coffee into a mug. "Good morning" she mumbled into his back. Sam starts giggling and she pushes away from Red and turns to Sam. "And good morning to you!" Red peered out the kitchen window and notices a man across the street. "I don't trust that guy". He says and Liz joins him at the window to have a look. Liz looks out the window and sees little old Mr. Chavez, the 92 year old man who lives across the street, getting his mail. She laughs.

"Who? Mr. Chavez? Red, you can't be serious." Red turns to her with a very serious, concerned face. "Red. That man is 92 years old. He's just about as harmful as a mouse." Red returns his gaze across the street and watches as the man staggers back into his house.

"I still don't trust him" he growls.

"You're ridiculous"

"What, because I care about your safety? His safety?" He says looking at Sam.

"You just have to understand that not everyone is trying to kill us." Red just stares out the window.

"Well what about that lady?"

"What lady?"

"That lady that always runs by our house. Everyday she's out there! Same time everyday too!"

"Red."

"What?"

"You need to relax. Nothing's going to happen to us."

"You're damn right nothing's going to happen to you."

"Alright tough guy. Just finish your coffee and get dressed."

"Get dressed? Why? Where are we going?"

"We're going to the zoo."


	6. Chapter 5

While Liz is in the shower, Red rummages through his closet for something to wear. He pulls out a light tan colored three piece suit and lays it out on the bed then goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he looks into the mirror he notices that he's getting quite stubbly. He rubs his chin and pulls out a razor from the drawer, but stops just as he's about to lather on the shave cream. "Honey?" He calls out to Liz in the shower behind him.

"Yeah." He has her attention.

"Do you think I should shave or just let it go for a little while longer?"

"Lemme see." She says peeking out of the shower and he turns around to her. "Here. Come here." He steps close enough so that she can feel it. "It's up to you Hun. But you are getting pretty stubbly." She says popping back in the shower.

"You don't think it makes me look too old do you?"

"Honey, you are old."

"I know, but does it make me look _too_ old?"

"No, you look cute." He smiles and tosses the razor and shave cream back into the drawer.

"Well alright then." He walks back into the bedroom and begins to get dressed. He was just buttoning the last button on his vest when Elizabeth walks in wrapped in a towel.

"What are you wearing?"

"Not a tuxedo." He laughs at his joke. "What? Don't you like it?" He says self-consciously looking himself over.

"Red we're going to the zoo, not Paris Fashion Week. Put a t shirt and some shorts on."

"Shorts? Raymond Reddington does not wear shorts."

While Red was getting changed, Liz got dressed quickly and then got Sam ready and was still downstairs before Red was. She set her bag by the door and held onto Sam as she waited for Red. "Honey, come on. I'd like to get there before the zoo closes." She yells upstairs. A minute later Red appears at the top of the steps; Wearing a white polo shirt, and navy blue cargo _shorts_.

"You look nice. And I love the shorts."

"Be quiet." He says taking Sam from her and grabbing his navy blue fedora from the hook.

"This is gonna be great." She says to herself as she picks up her bag and closes the door behind her and follows him out to the car.


	7. Chapter 6

As Liz approaches the driver's side door, she see Red at the wheel. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm driving."

"Red you just told me yesterday that you don't remember how." He grips the wheel tightly. "Alright I'll make you a deal." She has his attention now. "I'll take you driving tomorrow; Without Sam. Do you really want to _learn_ how to drive with your son in the car?" Red sees Sam into the rear view mirror. He looks at Lizzie and then opens the door and steps out. "Thank you." She says as she gets behind the wheel and Red walks around and gets in the passenger seat.

It was about a 45 minute drive to the DC Zoo. At Red's request, they parked as far away as they possibly could without actually leaving the state of Maryland. As Red was about to get out of the car, Liz grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Give me the gun." She said flatly. _Busted_

"But what if-" She reached out her hand and stared at him. He reached into his waist band and pulled out the gun and handed it to Liz and she put it in the center console.

"Wait a minute." Red said, stopping her as she stepped out of the car. "Give me yours."

She shook her head as she reached behind her back and removed her conceal carry holster and handed it to Red. "He laughed smugly as he opened up the console and put her gun with his.

"I'm keeping my knife." She said strictly.

"That's fine with me." He said putting on his sunglasses and smirking at her. "So am I."

While Red struggled with getting the stroller ready, Liz was putting sunscreen on Sam. It's was a pretty hot day and Red was becoming quite thankful he had worn the shorts. Once he had the stroller setup and loaded down with snacks and water, he let Liz get Sam settled into it and they started towards the entrance. At the gate the paid their way through, had their bags checked and were on their way.

"Here let me push the stroller, you're going to run into somebody." Liz said reaching for the the handle.

"No." Red denied, turning a shoulder and continuing on his merry way. She laughed and followed alongside him.

"Ooo, let's go to the gift shop!" Red said excitedly looking to Lizzie for approval.

"Alright, I guess we can stop there first." She said. Red, like the puppy he is, excitedly scooped Sam up out of the stroller and slung him on his hip as he bounded into the gift shop. Liz took hold of the empty stroller and wheeled it over to the side of the shop and went in to find Red. She found him at the sunglasses, of course. He was trying on all sorts of silly looking sunglasses and making Sam laugh. Before she could get to them, he was already off on his way over to the stuffed animals. Sam was reaching for the stuffed tiger and Red picked it up and handed it to him. Sam nuzzled up against it and Red was smiling like an idiot. She saw him start looking around, concerned, then his eyes found hers and he smiled and motioned for her to come over.

"He really likes this tiger, Lizzie." Red said as Elizabeth came to his side.

"Alright, we'll get it for him."

"I'll take care of it. Here take Sammy back outside and I'll pay for this." Red said handing Sam over to Liz.

"You need money?"

"No, I got it, I'll be right out." He assured her.

"Okay, we'll be right outside." He nodded his head and Liz turned and went out with Sam. Once he saw she was out of sight he walked over to the other side of the store, picked something up and then headed for the counter. Red came out of the store with the tiger in his arms and a small bag in his hand. He handed the tiger to Sam and the bag to Lizzie.

"Bought you a souvenir." He said as Liz took the bag.

"Red you didn't have to buy me anything." She said.

"I know."

She looked down and opened the bag and inside was a magnet. She picked it up and on it was a Lion and Lioness with their heads together. Written across the bottom was 'Every King needs a Queen'. She turned it over and on the back was inscribed 'first trip to the zoo together -2020'.

"Red, I love it. Thank you." She said hugging him.

"You're welcome."


	8. Chapter 7

Everyone was enjoying their time together at the zoo. Sam was so excited that he got to see a real tiger and Liz loved looking at the all the different fish in the aquarium. Everything was going great until Liz noticed Red getting a little on edge when they entered the monkey habitats. She let it go for a little bit but had to comment when she saw him jump when one of the monkeys swung a little too close to the glass.

"You can't be serious." She says giggling. He turns around unamused.

"What?"

"You're afraid of monkeys." She concludes. They comment clearly offends him and he doesn't know how to react, because she's right. He's terrified of monkeys.

"Lizzie that's absurd. I am not afraid of monkeys." Behind him she sees one of the monkeys slinking down the tree and stops right in front of the glass. Red turns around and yells and jerks back at the sight of the monkey. He takes a deep swallow and tries to compose himself.

"Mmhmmm" Lizzie hums as she strolls past him and he shamefully follows behind her out of the exhibit.

They finish walking through the rest of the park and begin to make their way back to the gate to head home. Back at the car Red breaks down the stroller and loads it into the back and Liz gets Sam secured in his seat. She shuts his door then climbs into the driver's seat and watches Red as he gets into the passenger seat. He stills looks embarrassed about the monkeys.

"Ready?" She asks.

"Yep, all set." She smiles and starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

Halfway home Lizzie looks into the rear view mirror to see Sam who is fast asleep. She reaches down and grabs hold of Red's hand. He looks over to her and smiles, bringing her hand to his lips then setting it back down on his leg. The drive home was quiet, but what Liz soon realized was that the silent car rides home, hand in hand, were the best conversations they ever had, and they meant the world to her.

They pulled into the driveway just as it was getting dark. Liz went up to unlock the door and Red carefully, without waking him, took Sam from his seat and carried him up to the house. Liz set her bags down on the kitchen table while Red took Sam upstairs to bed. When Red walked into the kitchen he saw liz smiling as she put their first magnet on the fridge. See took a step back to look at it and Red came to her side, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"I've been thinking." He says and she turns to listen. "How about we get away for the weekend, Just the two of us."

"What about Sam."

"Mr. Kaplan will watch him."

"She would do that?"

"I already talked to her about it."

"You had this planned."

"I did." He smiles. "So what do you say Lizzie? You want to go on an adventure with me?"

"An adventure? Wait a second, where are we going?" He turns around and grabs a booklet from the counter and hands it to her. "Six Rivers National Park" she reads aloud and then looks up to him. "We're going camping?" She says excitedly.

"We are."


	9. Chapter 8

The following Friday night, Mr. Kaplan arrived with her bags and everything else she would need to stay at the Reddington's house with Sam. Red and Liz were taking the red eye into Northern California so they could have all Saturday and Sunday to themselves.

At 8pm, they said their last goodbyes to Sam and Mr. Kaplan and loaded their bags into the car and took off for the airport. They boarded the plane at quarter til 12 and the plane was up in the air by quarter after.

"I guess we could've taken your plane." Liz says

"I sold the jet."

"What?" She's surprised.

"I sold it and put the money into an offshore account for Sam. So I knew, if something ever happened to us, he'd be taken care of." Liz grabbed hold of Red hand and leaned into his chest.

It was a little bit over a 5 hour flight to the top of California, and a 30 minute drive from Redding airport to Six River National park. By the time they were all checked in and reached their cabin, it was just after 7 am Saturday morning. The cabin Red had booked was in a secluded part of the park, with 19 acres to itself, and right on the lake. When they parked Red jumped out and told Lizzie to wait in the car. He ran up to the front door of the cabin and opened it up then ran back down to the car to the driver's side door and opened it. He held out his hand for Lizzie and she took it, as soon as both her feet were out of the car and the door was closed, Red scooped her up into his arms. "What are you doing?" She laughed as he carried her up to the house and through the door, setting her down inside. She looked around the at cabin and it wasn't what she was expecting, but she loved it. It was an adorable little cottage with wooden floors and a little kitchen and bathroom. The bedroom was through a set of old French doors to the back of the cabin. "This is perfect, Red."

"So you like it?"

"I love it."

"I'm glad. Why don't you look around and I'll go grab the bags." He kisses her on the forehead and heads out to the car. When he comes back in he takes the bags directly into the bedroom and there he finds Liz. He sets the bags onto the bed and begins going through them and putting the clothes away in the dresser, and liz joins him. "So what shall we do first?" He says as he puts the last of his shirts in the drawer and closes it.

"I just want to take a nap." Liz says falling onto the bed.

"We could do that."

Red walks out of the room for a minute to shut the front door. When he enters into the bedroom he sees liz, out cold, asleep on the bed. He laughs to himself and walks up to the bed and gently takes her ankle and eases her shoes off one at a time. The he leans over her and grabs the bedsheets from the other side of the bed and folds it over top of her. He gently brushes the hair out of her face and exits the room. Outside he takes a seat down at the dock at the lake and pulls out his phone.

"Mr. Kaplan. Good morning. How is he?"

"He woke up a little bit ago. How was your flight? Did you get there okay?"

"Yes, we did. We're all unpacked and settled in."

"Well that's good."

"Alright, well give Sam a kiss for me. If you need anything, give me call."

"I will dearie. Goodbye." Red hangs up the phone and slides it back into his pocket and looks out over the lake.

Lizzie woke up about a quarter after 8 and when she didn't find Red in the house, she came outside. She saw him sitting on the dock and walked down and Red watched her as she sat down next to him, dangling her feet off the dock. She looked out at the lake. "It's so beautiful." Red still hadn't taken his eyes off Liz.

"She most certainly is." Liz turned to Red and saw he was looking at her. Red gently brushed the hair from her face and leaned in and kissed her. She fell into him and he leaned back to make it more comfortable. They both looked back out over the lake. A few minutes go by and Lizzie has a thought.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Red turns to her. "Why don't we go fishing?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Come on it'll be fun!" She says standing up and taking Reds hand.

"Alright" he says getting to his feet. "Then what are waiting for, let's go!" He says smiling. Lizzie runs up to the cabin and a few minutes later she comes out wielding two fishing poles, a tackle box and wearing Reds fishing vest and hat, which is far too big for her. She looks adorable and Red laughs at the sight. "Well looks like your all ready to go, let me get changed. I'll be right out."


	10. Chapter 9

They got back to the cabin just as it was getting dark. They had a blast! Red didn't catch half the amount of fish Lizzie did, and he fell in…twice. It was a good time.

Red marched straight inside and to the bedroom where he began taking off his wet clothes. Lizzie walked in just as he was putting on a pair of dry jeans. He saw that she was still giggling about the day's events.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yeah, I have to say I am." She says. He tries to be all serious but can't help but laugh himself. He reaches into his drawer and grabs a fresh flannel shirt and pushes past Lizzie and back outside. "Where are you going?"

"To cut down a tree or wrestle a bear."

"And why are you cutting down a tree or wrestling a bear?"

"I need to do something to earn my manhood back." Lizzie laughs.

"Well how about you build a fire instead. It's getting chilly."

"Alright, challenge accepted." Red hustles off into the woods and a few minutes later comes back with his arms full of firewood. He drops the wood beside the fire pit and goes to gather some tinier sticks. Once he has his sticks he makes three separate piles inside the fire pit. Under each pile he digs out a small channel and sticks a crinkled piece of newspaper in it.

"You certainly look like you know what you're doing." Liz says as she watches Red.

"I think you're forgetting, I was in the Navy. This is basic survival stuff. Easy." Once he has all the channels dug and filled with newspaper he pulls out a matchbook from his pocket and lights the newspapers. It takes about a minute for the sticks to catch fire, but they do. And gradually he begins to throw on larger and larger sticks until it's ready for the logs.

"Wow. Good job Hun. That's a nice fire."

"Thank you."

"Do you feel like a man again?"

"I do." He says proudly looking at his fire. "Just be careful, don't get to close I don't want you to fall into it." He says pushing her back a bit.

"Red I think we both know you're the one who has the problem when it comes to falling into stuff." Liz laughs as she remembers red falling into the lake.

"I guess I did fall in love with you." He says seriously as he looks at liz.

She turns to him and bursts into laughter at what just said and so does he.

"Don't even try to dig yourself out of this hole. You're never going to live that one down." He laughs.

"Perhaps not."

After a few hours by the fire, they move the party inside. "Would you like a glass of wine?" Red asks as he reaches for the glasses.

"Yes please." He grabs a second glass on sets in on the table. He opens the bottle on wine and pours them each a few fingers and brings the glasses into the living room and hands one to Liz. "What a day, huh?" She says taking a sip. Red smiles.

"It was a good day."

"It really was." She says. "I'm so glad we did this."

"So am I."

"Do you think Sam is okay?"

"I'm sure he's just fine. Mr. Kaplan is the best caretaker I know. He's in good hands."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She says assuring herself. "I'm glad we're getting time to ourselves. We needed this." She looks at him and he leans in and kisses her nose. She rests her head against his as they face each other. "Who would've ever thought we'd be here." She says quietly. "You and I…"

"Well there's no place I'd rather be, than right here with you." He whispered.

"Do you mean that?"

"With every ounce of my being." He says. "I love you, Lizzie. And I always will." Liz melted into his arms and she kissed him. They both set their glasses down on the table as Red laid back and Lizzie fell on top of him. He brushed her hair back behind her ears and caressed her face as they kissed, completely enveloped in each other. He slowly sat up and she wrapped her legs around him as he stood up and blindly made his way through the old French doors to the bed. He laid her down on her back and positioned himself over top of her. Liz grabbed hold of his shirt and started undoing the buttons. She peeled it back over his shoulders and he did the rest, tossing it to the side. He allowed her sit up as he helped her shirt off. Her hands then went immediately to his waist band as she undid the button and zipper then pulled him to her as she lay back down. He kicked off his boots and climbed further onto the bed. He kissed her neck, her sternum, her stomach, all the way down until he came to her jeans. He unbuttoned them and gently shimmied them down off her hips and one at a time her got her legs out of them and then tossed them. He kissed her deeply while he slowly went to work on her panties. Once he had those off he rolled over onto his back and Lizzie climbed on top of him. They kissed and laughed into each other's mouths as they whispered back and forth to each other. Red slide his arm around Liz's back and rolled her underneath him as he positioned himself on top. He looked at her waiting for consent, and she gave him a slight nod followed by a smile before pulling his face to hers. Even though they were married, he always waited for her approval before he compromised her. That's just the kind of man he was. Always a gentleman, treating her with respect and nothing less. He loves her more than anything in the world and he shows it in everything he does.

He gently and ever so slowly slid himself into her, being careful not to hurt her.

"Are you alright?" He asked softy but honestly. She nods her head and kisses him.

"It's okay." She whispers.

"If I'm hurting you-"

"Ray." She interrupts him. "It's okay." He nods back with reassurance and takes a deep breath. He kisses her on the forehead and then extends arms, lifting himself from her and begins to thrust. Starting slow and gradually picking up the pace. Lizzie's soft moans fill the room and it flicks a switch on Red. Her nails scratching across his scared back make him growl with pleasure. He falls onto his back beside her and she immediately climbs on top. She gets him in position and starts grinding against him. He head falls back in lust and he grits his teeth as he tries desperately to hold out, but she's too much.

"Lizzie." He says grabbing hold of her hips, stopping her. "I want this too last. But if you keep that up…" He shakes his head laughing. "I won't be able to keep up." She laughs and leans down for a kiss. She pulls away, ghosting her lips over his.

"Then I guess you'll just have to live with it." They can feel each other smiling as their lips embrace once more.


	11. Chapter 10

Lizzie woke up the next morning in a chill. She rolled over to cuddle up to Red, but he wasn't there. She sat up and wrapped the sheet around her. She heard a knocking outside and searched the floor for something to cover her nakedness. She picked up Reds flannel shirt and put it on. It was big enough that she didn't have to put any pants on so she stumbled to the door and slipped on her boots and opened the door. She peaked outside and saw Red chopping firewood. She slipped through the door and out onto the porch. "Red." She said trying to get his attention. "Red!" He heard her that time and turned around quickly, dropping the axe.

"Lizzie. What's wrong?"

"What are you doing?" She asked. He relaxed as he saw she was alright, that nothing was wrong.

"I'm cutting up more firewood. It cooled off quite a bit last night."

"Yeah it did." Lizzie said rubbing her arms.

"Why don't you go back inside and make some tea, I'll be in shortly." He said picking up the axe. Liz nodded and went inside and filled the kettle and set it on the stove. Red walked in with an armful of wood. He walked over to the small wood burner in the living room and kneeled down. He set the wood beside it and tossed in a few of them and lit it. "Good Morning." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Good morning." She replied. His cheek just barely touched hers and he could feel she was ice cold. Then he saw she was shaking.

"Lizzie, you're freezing." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her and rubbed her arms to warm her up. "Here." He jogs into the bedroom and comes back with a pair of his pajama pants. "Put these on." He says handing them to her. While she's putting those on, Red gets a mug from the cabinet and pours her a cup of tea from the stove. He hands her the cup and tells her to go sit by the burner. Red went back into the bedroom and grabbed one of the blankets and walked back out to Liz. He took the jacket from her shoulders and tossed it onto the chair behind him then wrapped the blanket around her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Here, let's go over onto the couch, I'll lay with you." He helped her to her feet and he laid down on the couch and made room for her. She curled up close to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He said resting his head against hers.

"Red?"

"Lizzie."

"Can I ask you something? Something personal?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything."

"What was your mother like?" He looked at her for a moment. He wasn't expecting a question like that.

"She was…..a lot like you. She was the smartest woman I ever met. She had the kindest heart, but she also knew how to lay down the law when she needed to." Lizzie listened intently as Red continued. "She liked to paint." He laughed "God, that woman was always covered in paint. Ruined just about every good piece of clothing she ever had, but she didn't care. She just loved it so much. Every Sunday she would let me come out to her little 'studio' as she called it, but it wasn't anything more than a wooden shack made out of old doors that my father had built in the backyard. We'd paint out there, all day. Well, she painted, I mainly just watched her. Seeing her paint," He paused. "Watching her, the way her eyes were glued to the canvas. The careful strokes of the brush, the way she would stick out her tongue as she concentrated." He laughed. "I could've sat there forever. Watching her paint, was…magical." He paused again, this time a little longer. "I'd give anything to be a boy again, sitting on the floor of that little shack, and watching her paint just, one more picture."

Lizzie looked up at Red and there were tears in his eyes. She could see that he must've been very close to his mother. And he missed her, a lot. "What was her name?"

"Jean." He said. "Jean Louise Parker. She went more by her middle name though, everyone called her Louie."

"What about your dad, what was he like?"

"I didn't really know my father." Red replied. "He left when I was still just a boy. But what I do remember is that my mother was much happier once he was gone. She had me, and to her, that was all she ever needed. We had each other. And after she died, that's when I joined the Navy. I didn't have anyone; I didn't know what else I was supposed to do. I was 17 years old, no money, no job, nowhere to go. So I went to the navy and they made a man out of me, gave me a purpose."

"Do you ever regret the life you lived?" There was a long pause and Liz feared she had upset him, but then he answered.

"We become who we are… There are certainly things that I wish I could take back, but without all that, I would have nothing to learn from; nothing to move forward from. The decisions we make, and all the horrible things that happen to us are what mold us into the people we are. And every day you have the power to change your life, and I believe that I have done that. I'm not the man I once was."

"You're a good man, Red." Lizzie says and a smile forms on his lips.

"Thank you Lizzie." He says. "For everything." He pauses and takes her hand. "For making me a better man. The man my mother would've wanted me to be."


	12. Chapter 11

They talked for a little while longer, and somewhere between deep conversation and the closeness, they both drifted off to sleep.

Reds was the first to come to, and he laid awake, waiting for Lizzie to wake up. Her eyes ever so slowly began to open and once she was aware of where she was, she looked up at Red to see he was awake.

"Hello Lizzie."

"Hi" she said sitting up and running her eyes. "What time is it?" She said reaching for Reds wrist and looking at his watch. "It's almost 3 o'clock." She says looking at Red in shock. "We slept all day! We have to leave soon!" Lizzie rushed into the bedroom and started frantically ripping her clothes out of the dresser and into her bags.

"Lizzie." Red said calmly, trying to get her attention. She just ignored him and continued to pack rather quickly. "Lizzie." He said a little louder, this time making her stop and turn around to him.

"What?" She asked

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm packing."

"Yes, I can see that. I meant why are you doing that?"

"Well then ask me why! Not what!" She yells out of nowhere. She settles herself and sees the expression her outburst has left on Red's face. His eyes sad, his mouth drooping. "Red I'm sorry; I don't know what that was." She says

"I do." He says. She looks at him puzzled. "You miss Sam." Once again, Red has seemed to have figured her out before even she could. Because Red is absolutely right. Liz does miss Sam, she just didn't realize how much until Red had said that.

"I do." She says. "Red, I love being here with you, just the two of us; but being away from Sam….it's killing me."

"I understand." He says nodding his head. "Neither of us are used to this, especially you." He smiles. "Let's go home."

They were packed up and out of there by 5 o'clock.

The flight home seemed to go much faster than the one there. It was just about midnight when they pulled into their driveway and very quietly they unlocked the door and crept inside. They were being quiet because they didn't want to wake Mr. Kaplan. But when they walked into the living room, there she was; Wide awake.

"Hello dearie." Mr. Kaplan said to Liz as she walked past and went straight upstairs.

"You didn't have to wait up for us." Red whispered.

"Oh I know. But I wanted to be awake when you came so I knew you got home safely."

"Well, we're home safe. Why don't you get home; Get some sleep." Mr. Kaplan rose from the chair and gave Red a kiss on the check, picked her bags up at the door and left. As soon as the door shut behind her, Red went upstairs to find Liz. Of course, he found her in Sam's room. He set their bags in their bedroom and then walked across the hallway into Sam's and stood beside Lizzie as she gently brushed what little hair he had on his head away from his face.

"I'm so happy to be home." She said

"Me too." He kissed her temple. Sam was sound asleep. The only noise in the whole house was that of his tiny gentle breaths.

"I'm going to get changed for bed." Red said then proceeded back into their bedroom.

Liz stayed at the cribs side and watched as her son slept for a little while longer before going to get changed herself.

She walked into the bedroom and stopped in the doorway. Red was standing in front of the window working on getting his belt unbuckled, his shirt gone and the ghostly light in the room loomed over his back. The scars and burns forever reminders of how far he was willing to go to keep her safe.

She slowly entered room and went to her dresser, unable to take her eyes away from him. Once she realized she was in a gaze, she snapped out of it and continued to rummage through her drawer for one of his t shirts she always sleeps in. Red walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth while Liz slipped into the shirt and tossed her pants into the hamper. She crawled between the cool sheets and waited for him.

When he came back in he stood in the dim light at bedside.

"I'm going to go check the doors, I'll be right back." He sleepily growled. A few minutes passed and he came back up and crawled into the bed beside her. He looked over at her and she was sound asleep. But even in her sleep, she knew when he was beside her because as soon as he settled in, she rolled over into his side and wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head onto his chest. He nuzzled his head into hers and closed his eyes.

"Good night Lizzie" he whispered into the darkness.


	13. Chapter 12

Lizzie was spooked awake in the middle of the night as she was having a nightmare. She took a breath and calmed herself. She looked over at Red who was facing away from her. Just as before, in the dim moonlight that loomed over them, she could see the marks on his back. She carefully peeled back the sheet from his shoulder and looked at the damage that was done. As softly as she could, careful not wake him, she ran her fingers over the scars. As she did, she could see the scar on her palm… another reminder of that night; of the fire. And of the man that pulled her from the flames. The same man now asleep by her side. She kisses his shoulder and he jerks awake. He quickly turns around, his eyes wild with freight. Once he sees it's her and he realizes where he is, he relaxes himself.

"I'm sorry Lizzie." He says taking a breath. "I was having an awful dream. I didn't mean to spook you."

"It's okay Ray." She says. "I have them to."

"Is that why you're awake?"

"Yeah…"

"Come here" he says lifting his arm. "Try to go to sleep; you have work in the morning."

I didn't take long before she slowly drifted back off to sleep.

 _Beep beep beep beeep._ The alarm sounded, queuing that it was time to wake up. Liz lazily flung her arm out and hit the top of the alarm. Sam starting crying at the annoying sound and it woke Red. She took in a deep breath and hopped out of bed.

"I'll get him." He said sitting up. "Go. Get ready." Red went into Sam's room and picked him up and rested him on his shoulder and rocked back and forth trying to quiet him. "Shhhhhhhh, shhhhhh. It's alright buddy. I don't like mornings either."

While red was soothing Sam, Liz was working on getting into the shower.

Once Sam was calmed down Red took him downstairs and set him in his height chair.

"What's for breakfast Sammy? Eggs? Waffles? Beluga Caviar?" He laughed. "I'm kidding. You want that awful mush in those jars that your mother insists is good for you, don't you?" Sam claps his hands and giggles. "I though so." Red goes to the cabinet and picks out a jar of creamed strawberries and bananas. He pops the lid and grabs one of the baby spoons from the kitchen drawer. He puts a little bit on the soon and airplanes it into little Sammy's mouth. "Mmmmmmm, good huh?"

Liz comes bounding down the stairs in a dark grey pant suit with a navy blue blouse. "You look nice." Red says as she slinks behind him to the refrigerator.

"Thank you, thank you." She replies, grabbing the Orange juice and eggs. "You should go get changed to. You have a doctor's appointment at 10:40"

"Ugggghhhh, that's right." Red sighs. "I hate the doctors."

"I know Hun, but you have to go."

"You know, not necess-"

"You're going. Now go get changed. I'll watch Sam."

"Alright, fine."

While Reds get changed, liz gets some eggs going on the stove. About 10 minutes go by and Red struts into the kitchen with his usual "swagger" wearing a light grey tweed suit with a navy blue vest and navy blue tie with little white anchors on it. He sets his hat down on the counter and takes a seat next to Sam. He picks up the jar and returns to feeding him.

"So what's going on at the post office today?"

"I have no idea. Cooper left me voicemail but I hadn't had a chance to listen to it yet, though I could do it in the car on the way there." Liz was just putting the eggs onto the plates when she heard a strange hiccup sound followed by a much deeper growling sound. She turned around to see Sam smiling and Red's face and whole front of his suit covered in yellowish spit-up. Liz tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it. She could see Reds eye start to twitch and the corner of his lip was already scrunching into his nose. It was the signature 'urge to kill rising' face.

"This is a new suit."

"It's a nice suit too." Liz said and Red turned and glared at her. Red turned back to Sam who was still smiling and giggling.

"You're lucky you're cute." He said standing up reaching for the paper towels. Liz tore off a few sheets and handed them to him. "Thank you, sweetie." He said dabbing the gunk off his vest. "I swear, it's like he waits until I put on my good suit to throw up on me."

"It was an accident. Just go put on another suit." Red tossed the paper towels into the trash and started for the stairs. "And bring that one back down here when you're done. I'll drop it off at the dry cleaners on my way to work and then I'll pick it up on my way home."

This time, Red came down in a brown tweed suit with a matching vest and a burgundy tie with little white Aztec symbols on it.

"Aw, see. I like that suit." She said handing him his plate. "You look very handsome."

"Thank you." He said once again taking a seat next to Sam. He looked out of the corner of his eye and could see that Sam was still looking at him. Red turned his head slightly towards him, and stuck his tongue out at him before returning to his breakfast.

"Did you bring your suit down for me?" Liz asked taking a seat across from Red.

"Yes. It's on the hook by the door."

Liz downed her eggs within seconds trying to beat the clock- she was running a little late. She chugged back the rest of her orange juice and put her dishes in the sink. She kissed Sam on top of his head before giving Red a kiss goodbye. "Remember, doctor's appointment at 10:40." She said grabbing her bag from the counter.

"I know. I'll be there." Red sighed.

"And don't forget to put the trash out and clean the pool."

"The pool? What do you mean? The pool doesn't need cleaned."

"Red, there's like 6 dead frogs in there and I'm pretty sure that's where Mrs. Plumb's missing cat went." Red frowned and scrunched his face. "Alright, I have to go. I love you guys!"

"We love you."

Liz was off to the post office and once again, it was just Red and Sam. Red looked at his watch. "Alright pal, we have and hour before my appointment. What shall we do first?" Sam just stared blankly at him and 'gooed'. "No, look. That cat had it coming. I warned it to stop peeing in my flower beds-"


	14. Chapter 13

Liz had dropped off the suit to be cleaned and was checking in at the post office when back at the house, Red was getting Sam into his car seat (which he had Liz properly tie down prior to leaving)

Red climbed into the driver's seat, adjusted his mirrors and turned the key and as soon as he did, Sam started crying.

"Don't worry son, Lizzie taught me everything I know" he said to Sam. "Trust me, this is gonna be a gas!" Red backed out of the driveway and cruised down the streets until he hit the highway. "Alright, let's see where we're going." He pulled out the GPS and saw that Liz had pre typed in the address of the doctor's office and all he had to do was press 'start'. "We'll would you look at that. This is going to be a hell of a lot easier than I thought." They office was estimated at a 45 minute drive. So red got comfortable in his seat and put on his sunglasses.

"Hey, Sammy!" Red looked at him in the rear view mirror. "How about some music!" Sam started gurgling and clapping in his seat and Red smiled and put in a mixed tape that Lizzie had made for herself. "Now, this is your mothers music, so-" He pressed the play button and the first track was some Taylor swift song- Next. Track 2-5 were all songs that made him want to shove screwdrivers in his ears. Track 6 however, was actually one of Reds favorites. She put it on there for him. Over the speakers played the song "Hold on Loosely" by 38 special. Red laughed and threw his head back and smiled with delight. "Ahhh Lizzie." He chuckled again before aggressively singing along while Sam laughed in the back seat. "And my mind goes back to a girl like her, some years ago, two timed me. JUST HOLD ON LOOSELY AND DONT LET GO!"

Red sang the whole way there, the whole 45 minutes. It was a good thing he was going to the doctor because now he had a sore throat. Red found a parking place, but when he pulled in, he took up two of them. He hopped out of the car, didn't even care to reposition the car, so he just carried on his way and scooped Sam up out of the backseat and into his arms.

"Okay Sammy. You ready for this?" Sam frowned and gave red 'the eyes'. "Yeah…me either." Red sucked up his pride and walked up the steps, through the glass doors, and into the waiting room. He checked it at the desk and took a seat, waiting to be called. Red and Sam sat and waited for 20 minutes before a woman came out and announced his name. "That's me." He said standing up, still with Sam in his arms.

"Excuse me sir." The nurse said.

"Yes?"

"You can't take a child back with you."

"And why not?" Red is angry now. He didn't come all this way to be told he can't have Sam with him.

"It's dangerous."

"Dangerous? It's a doctor's-" Red cut himself off to take a breath and relax. "Alright, could you give me a moment; I need to make a call." He asked calmly.

"Sure Mr. Reddington". Red turned away and walked outside and pulled out his phone.

Ringing…..ringing…. "Mr. Reddington, what can I do for you?" Dembe said answering the phone.

"Dembe I need you to come to the Phillip Douglas Regional Medical Center just outside of DC. It's urgent."

"Of course, Raymond. I'm actually already here."

"What?" Red turned and saw Dembe stepping out of the car and start walking towards him. "How on earth-"

"Elizabeth called me this morning and asked me to follow you. Make sure you went to your appointment."

"She really doesn't trust me does she?"

"You've skipped every doctor's appointment for the past 20 years."

"So, what's your point?" Dembe just looked at him. "Alright fine. I get it. I just need you to hold on to Sam until I'm done. Okay?" He said handing him over to Dembe. "I shouldn't be long."

Red walked back into the office and the doctor led him back to his room. He hung up his jacket, put his hat on the chair, kicked off his shoes and hopped up onto the bench and waited for his doctor to enter the room.

Although he may seem like a tough guy, it was no secret that Raymond Reddington did not like going to doctors. The nerves started to build and churn inside his stomach as the minutes ticked away as he waited. When the door finally opened and the doctor stepped inside, Red took a hard swallow and tried to put on a convincing smile.

"Hello Raymond." The man said extending his hand to Red. "I'm Dr. Burton."

"Hello." He said with a fake smile. As he sat there, Dr. Burton looked through Reds medical history report.

"I see it's been quite some time since you've been in for an appointment." The doctor looked up from the clipboard and gave red a raised eyebrow look.

"Yes. I've been very…busy." Red said. The doctor laughed, he could clearly read Reds hesitation.

"Alright, shall we get started? Could I have you remove your shirt for me." Red looked stifled as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed in with his coat. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. "And your pants as well, please." Red slowly turned his head and gave the 'are you fucking kidding me' stare to the doctor. He undid his belt and zipper and slide off his pants and set them aside as the doctor stood and removed his stethoscope from around his neck and proceeded to put them into his ear and placed it against Reds chest. "Take a deep breath…..again…..one more…good." He set his stethoscope aside went on with the rest of the usual boring routine. Checks the bending of the joints, the ears, the eyes, height and weight and blood pressure. Just when Red thought he was off the hook the doctor left the room and came back a few Mingus later. "Alright Raymond, just one more thing and you are free-to-go."

"Very well. And what might that be? Are you going to give me a shot?" He laughed smugly. Raymond didn't mind needles in the slightest. But a shot wasn't exactly what Dr. Burton had in mind.

"I'll need you to strip down the rest of the way."

"Excuse me." He said sassily.

"Mr. Reddington, due to the fact that you haven't been here for quite some time, you are much older than you were the last time you were here."

"What are you getting at Dr. Burton?" Burton pulls two latex gloves from his lab coat and pulls them onto his hands, snapping them for the full affect.

"You need a prostate examination." Reds face paralyzed.

"Oh dear."

Ten minutes later Dembe watched as Raymond came storming through the doors and down to the car. He opened the door and climbed into the backseat with Sam and stared blankly out the window.

"How did it go?" Dembe asked looking at Red in the rear view mirror.

"We are never coming here again." He growled from the backseat. Dembe tried not to smile as he waited for Red to come to realization. "Dembe, what are you waiting for, let's get home." He said confused as he noticed Dembe wasn't pulling out.

"Raymond."

"Dembe please, I don't want to talk about what happened in there-"

"Raymond!" Dembe pleaded and it got Reds attention as he looked into the front seat.

"What?"

"You drove here, _separately_." Red looked at Sam who was looking at him and he laughed.

"That's right, I knew that. I was just- never mind." Red popped open his door, grabbed Sam and stepped out of the car. "Thank you Dembe." He said waving goodbye and watching as Dembe laughed and drove away. Red stood there for some time, with Sam in his arms, just sort of frozen. His face grimacing. Sam must have been getting concerned with his father's behavior because, to get his attention, he let out a loud chortle. Red instantly snapped out of it and looked at Sam.

"Don't ever grow up Sammy. It only gets weirder the older you get- I just had no idea it could get 'another man sticking his hand up your ass' weird." Sam's face was empty, his mouth parted. Red took one last look at the building and shook his head before turning away and heading for the car.


	15. Chapter 14

Back home again, the trash is taken out and now it's time to clean the pool. Red gets Sam into his swimming suit after he gets into his own. And the best part- They match. They both wear identical red trunks with their initials embroidered onto them. They were a gift from Mr. Kaplan. But of course, Red had to add the accessory of the matching straw fedoras.

Red sets Sam in the shade under the awning until get gets all the debris out with the net first, then once he's done, he goes and gets 'the automatic pool cleaning sweeper robot thing' as Lizzie calls it. But Red finds it much easier to call him 'Marve' for whatever reason- I'm sure he has a fine story to go along with it.

So, Marve is turned on and tossed into the pool and does what he was born to do. Leaving Red and Sam to play and enjoy this beautiful day. Sam is set into a floating high chair type thing and Red pulls him around as he laughs wildly.

They have the same laugh.

I mean sure, Reds sounds significantly deeper, but it's the same laugh; the laugh that Liz fell in love with.

A few hours go by and Red starts to feel that void in his chest. He wishes Lizzie could be here to see Sam laughing like this. And it was as if the universe felt the void and brought her to him, because just as the thought crosses his mind, there she is.

"Honey! I'm home!" She yells from the overhead deck.

"Lizzie." He calls out as she makes her way down the walkway to the pool. He looks down at his watch. "It's 3 o'clock. What are you doing home?" Suddenly panic sweeps his face. "Is everything alright?" Red makes his way to the side of the pool with Sam as she walks over to them.

"Everything is fine, sweetie." She leans down for a kiss. "Or should I say _sweaty_ " They laugh. "And how are you! I missed you bubby!" she takes hold of Sam's tiny hands and kisses him on the nose.

"So you still haven't told me why you're home so early." Red watches as Liz drops her gaze to the ground and smiles. "What?" Red is smiling now.

"Well…I had this feeling-" she begins.

"You had a feeling…." Red repeated with a smile as he waiting for her to continue.

"So I took a test." Liz looks up and meets Reds eyes and she sees him mouth the words that she is about to say. "I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious?" Reds smile is ear to ear. "Oh my god!" He laughs with happiness and reaches up and takes her face into his hands and seals it with a kiss. Keeping ahold of her face, he slowly begins backing up away from the ledge.

"Red, what are doing? I'm gonna-" she says with her lips still pressed to his, but it was too late, in the pool she went. Red laughs.

She comes up, mouth agape, eyes wide, laughing. "Did you really just do that?" It was more of a rhetorical question, but he answered anyway.

"I did" he says nodding his head smugly. She splashes water in his face.

"Ray! I just bought this suit." She tries to be serious but she sees him smiling and begins to laugh. "It's not funny" she says laughing. "You can't just go around pulling people into po-" He lunges toward her and shuts her up with his lips. Sam just floats off to the side having no clue what's going on. Red reaches back and grabs hold of the floating Sam and pulls him between them. Liz kisses him on the top of his little head. Red looks on in awe of his beautiful family.

"I love you, Lizzie." He says seriously. She leans over Sam and kisses Red.

"I love you." She whispers.

Later that night as he lays awake with Lizzie asleep by his side, he remembers their first pregnancy. There were some complications, she became quite ill. For weeks he carried her around the house from room to room because she was simply too weak to do it herself. She had vicious night terrors and episodes. It was terrifying for Red. He feared that those complications would ultimately lead to her losing the baby. But he never gave up hope. And upon some miracle, Sam was born. 6 pound 11 ounces, 22 inches- he was the picture of health- the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Besides Lizzie agreeing to marry him, it was the best day of his life. This was it, this was life he wanted to live. After years of gallivanting around the globe and making enemies, he craved something different- something normal. And only Lizzie could give him that.

He'll never forget the moment when the doctors put Sam into her arms. She had been in labor for almost 32 hours, she gave it everything she had and by the end of it it's a wonder she didn't pass out. But when Sam was placed in her arms, just the twinkle in her eyes; the smile. She looked like hell, but Red thought she never looked more beautiful.

That night, in the hospital, Red lay with her and Sam. Everything he's ever dreamed of, hoped for, was there in his arms. He never thought that he could ever live a normal life again. But in a way, he always knew it was going to her that would allow him to. She was his second chance, his last chance to get it right. And that night he left behind the past. Dumped anything and everything that could jeopardize what he now holds in his arms. It would be risky, not having his usual protection and contacts, but he did it.

Because it's all worth it.

She's worth it.


	16. Chapter 15

Lizzie began to show just after a few short months. Amazingly, cooper put her on a paid leave, insisting that she didn't need the added stress of the task force. And she was fine with that, as was Red.

Every morning, Red got up an hour earlier to make her breakfast and brought it to her in bed. He made her favorite- cream cheese crapes with whipped cream and fresh raspberries.

After she ate Red would bring in Sam, who was almost able to walk by himself, and they'd lay in bed with her.

"read me a story" she'd say with desperate eyes. And without a second thought he'd grab a book from the shelf and turn to a random page and begin reading to her.

"She closed her eyes." He read. "It was broad day when she opened them again. Slivers of sun slid between the closed slats of the blinds and were filtered through the Brussels lace curtains, and in Miss Doves mind was the calm clarity of morning."

He looked down and saw her eyes begin to flutter as she slowly began to fall back asleep; a smile still lingering on her lips. He then looked to Sam who was fast asleep in her arms. And he continued to read.

"She arose, bathed and dressed. Some impulse made her take her abundant hair in her two hands and twist it, so tightly that the skin strained at her temples, into a knot. She walked downtown. When Mr. Porter arrived at his office he found her waiting for him. She looked so small and young in her mourning dress- so like a half fledged blackbird- that she made his throat ache."

Lizzie let out a soft sigh as the last of the light escaped her eyes and she drifted off to sleep. Red smiled as he closed the book and set it down on the side table. He softly brushed the dark hair from her face. She was so beautiful without even a trace of makeup.

Sam began to stir in her arms and for fear of him waking her, or her rolling over, Red gently lifted him from her and into his arms- carrying him to his crib. He returned to their bedroom and climbed into the bed beside her. He didn't get under the covers; he just laid there, looking at her.

She must have been having some sort of bad dream- he knew this because she had a tell- she'd scrunch up her nose. Seeing her do this, he lightly ran his finger down her nose, calming her down. It worked every time. Upon his touch, she slowly began to open her eyes.

The light that broke through the window danced upon her cheek and kissed her nose. Illuminating her eyes and giving her a truly angelic glow against the white sheets.

"Good morning Lizzie." He whispered. She took his hand in hers and pulled it close. They laid there in silence for a few more minutes, just wrapped up in each other.

"Will you help me into the bath?" She asked quietly.

"Of course."

He walked her into the bathroom and she waited as he got the water running. They had a beautiful porcelain lion paw tub that sat in the center of the floor. It was a wedding present from him to her- she had always wanted one.

He adjusted the temperature and waited for it to fill the rest of the way then turned off the water. Stood and turned to Lizzie who was watching off to the side. He took her by the hand and lead her to the edge of the tub and gently peeled her robe off her shoulders. He swept her up into his arms with a smile and she laughed. He slowly lowered her into the warm water and pulled up a chair. He sat at her side and began to bath her. He squeezed the sponge over her, letting the soapy water drip onto her. He then pulled the chair behind her to wash her hair. He squeezed the shampoo into his hands and gently began to massage her head, working up a rich lather. She melted under his touch; His fingertips drawing small circles on her scalp; putting her in a trance.

He scooped up some water with a cup and poured it over her head, shielding it from her eyes.

He brushed the hair from her neck and kissed the soft skin beneath her ear.

"You are so beautiful." He breathily whispered into her ear.

She turned around to face him and as she looked lovingly into his eyes he brought up a hand to caress her cheek. "Come now Lizzie, let's get you dried off." He said quietly.

As she stepped out of the tub he went to fetch her a towel. He wrapped it around her and then left her to herself.

As much as he loved her and longed to be near her, he knew that sometimes she needed to be alone. Even he needed time to himself, that's why he never sold the flat. He still goes there from time to time, while Elizabeth is at work. For such a complex and complicated man, sometimes he needs nothing more than to sit down and put together a puzzle, or read a book.


	17. Chapter 16

As the months went on, Reds love grew as Lizzie's stomach grew. They were just weeks away. They were both so inexplicably overwhelmed with happiness and anticipation that they became utterly blind and oblivious to the rest of the world- which is exactly what they wanted. But it was dangerous; Foolish.

—

It was 4th of July weekend in DC. Downtown they had set up a sort of "carnival" in the middle of the city. Farris wheels, cotton candy, games, just the sort of place for a family field trip. And although Elizabeth was very, very pregnant, she was more than up for a night of childish fun.

It was about quarter after 7 when they arrived, just a few hours before the sun went down. Red had to contain his excitement and slow down so Lizzie could keep up. So with Sam on his hip, and Lizzie's hand in his, they made their way around through the festivities.

"Ray, let's go on the Farris wheel!" She said with joy.

"Alright." He said smiling. Red handed the man a 5 dollar bill and loaded everyone into the cradle. Just as it began to move, Red took a hard swallow and involuntarily squeezed Liz's hand. The sudden pressure on her hand got her attention and she looked over to him. His eyes weary, a lump in his throat. She smiled.

"You're afraid of heights."

"I am."

"And he admits it." She laughs which makes him smile.

"Actually, it's not so much the heights as it is the terrifying thought of this thing rolling right off its braces."

"Red-" he meets her eyes. "Take a breath." He inhales deeply then exhales; the fear suddenly escaping his face. He nods his head in affirmation that there's nothing to be afraid of.

"Thank you, Lizzie."

It was just about dusk when they made their way to the games. As always, Red was a sharpshooter with the air gun, a dead eye with darts, and a master wrangler with the ring toss. By the time they had gone through all the games, their arms were loaded with stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes.

They were getting lemonades when something caught Red's eye; a man. Immediately Red went into a mode, eyes locked; body tense.

"Thank you." Lizzie said to the woman as she handed her the money for the drinks. Lizzie tried to hand off the cups to Red but he was frozen- she knew instantly. She grabbed hold of his arm and turned around to seek out what was holding his attention so keenly.

"Do you see him Lizzie?" He growled. She scanned the forward area and spotted him; A man, late 40s, tall.

"I do."

"I've seen him before." The man moved his arm slightly, revealing a gun under his waistcoat on his hip. Reds jaw tightened. "It's time to go, Lizzie." His voice was so hoarse, the anger oozing out of every syllable. She could tell by the way he was acting, the tone- Red knew who this man was. Red took liz by the arm and with a firm hold on Sam they snaked their way to the entrance. As the exited the gate, red turned a shoulder and saw the man was following close behind. He got Lizzie into the car first, along with Sam, then hopped into the driver's seat and turned the key and got the wheels turning in seconds. Red reached Ito the glove box and pulled out a burner phone.

"Dembe, he's here…..I don't know….meet me at the warehouse in 5 minutes…you know what to do." He tossed the phone out the window and stepped on the accelerator. From the backseat, the only thing Liz could see were his eyes- they were on fire; Enraged. Pupils fully dilated, appearing as if they were solid black. But she was smart, she knew him-and she knew his eyes. This wasn't just anger that clouded his eyes, it was fear. And knowing that he was afraid; scared her more than anything ever could. Red saw a blacked out car approaching quickly from the rear, he gripped the steering wheel tightly and shifted up. "Hold onto Sam, Lizzie." He put the pedal to the floor and drifted down onto another street. He was still on their tail. Again and again and again until 5 sharp turns later the man was no longer in the rear view.

Red pulled the car into the abandoned warehouse and already parked in the center was Dembe. He pulled the car to screeching halt and jumped out so fast she didn't even have time to blink before he was opening her door and helping her out of the car.

"Red what's going on?" He asked desperately. "Who was that man? Why is he following us?"

"Lizzie, I know you have questions, but right now I don't have time to answer them. As soon as we get to safe location-" She nodded her head, the signal that he didn't need to explain anything further. Red kept his composure, knowing he had to stay focused on the immediate threat that was coming for them. "Dembe did you do as i instructed?"

"Yes Mr. Reddington. I got the bags. There's a jet waiting for you on the Tarmac just outside of the city. We need to move now." Red nodded and retrieved Sam from his car seat and got everyone loaded into Dembe's car. Ten minutes later they were at the airfield. The amount of focus and planning was impressive. In a split second, they had an out. Raymond Reddington was famous for making people disappear within a moment's notice, he just never thought it would be his family he'd be disappearing- but he was ready if he had no other choice. He had go-bags ready, money on ice and a jet on standby.

While Dembe loaded the bags and took care of the car, Red was busy getting Liz and Sam aboard and situated. They were seated and awaiting further instruction, but there was none. They all waited in silence, including Red who had taken a seat on the couch. He had his fingers laced together and held them to his lips, his elbows resting on his knees, waiting for Dembe to come aboard so they could take off. Every minute that ticked away ate away at Red like a flesh eating acid. He stood up. "No. No...No…" He growled as he paced back and forth. He then began mumbling to himself, angrily.

"Ray, stop it. You had no way of knowing." She tried to interject.

"I was out! I was clean! I was happy! Living a normal life….with you." He lowered his voice as he looked to Liz who had fear spread across her face. She had never seen him so angry before, never. He was scaring her. "Forgive me, Lizzie." His eyes sank as he looked at her. "You deserve better than this; Better than me." He turned away.

"Did you brief Nathan? Does he know the agenda?" Raymond asked, as Dembe climbed aboard.

"Yes, Mr. Reddington. Everything is in order."

"Good. Let's get this thing in the air." Dembe nodded and headed for the cockpit.

Red put his arms high on the wall and bowed his head. 'How could he let this happen? How could he have been so blind, so naive? So stupid…' He thought over and over in his head. 'This is all my fault'. Just as that last though crossed his mind, his fist found itself flattening against the wall. Liz pushed herself up from her seat and over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head slightly to see it in his peripherals. His jaw clenched and unclenched as the guilt flooded his veins. "This is my fault." He bowed his head once more. "I shouldn't been more careful. I let my guard down. They knew if they waited long enough I'd get soft- and I did."

"Red, who is 'they'." He swallowed hard.

"That doesn't matter." He steps away from the wall and turns to face her. "The only thing that does matter is that they are coming."

"No, you're not doing this. Not now."

"Elizabeth, please….as soon as we're safe I'll tell you everything you wish to know."

—

With just a few hours left before they reached the destination, Liz was fast asleep and Sam was more awake than ever. He sat with Red on the couch as they flipped through a book together. Raymond was reading the few words on each page, but all Sam was interested in were the pictures.

They finished the book and Red laid back and rested Sam on his chest- it was time they got some rest as well. All was quite inside the jet, with nothing but the soft sounds of slumber. Then suddenly, the silence was broken.

"Ahh! Uhhh!" Liz screamed as piercing pain shot through her stomach. Red woke up instantly and rushed to her side.

"Lizzie! What is it! Where!" The blood drained from his face as he saw Liz put a hand over her swollen stomach. The baby….

"Dembe!" Raymond screamed back to the cockpit. Dembe came running back to where he saw Raymond kneeling at her side. "How close are we to the airfield?"

"We are about to begin dropping down as we speak. What's the matter?"

"How long is that going to take?"

"At least 15 minutes."

"That's not an option."

"But sir-"

"Dembe put this plane on the ground now!" He roared. Dembe rushed back to the pilot to give the instructions. "Hold on Lizzie." The pain writhing through her was intense, he could see it in her eyes- it was killing him. She squeezed his hand and gritted her teeth as she tried to keep from screaming out in pain. "Just hold on Lizzie…"


	18. Chapter 17

There was no time to waste; every second was precious time they needed to use wisely. The cause of the excruciating pain in Lizzie's stomach was unknown. Was it the baby? Was she going to go into labor? Or was it merely just a pain that would soon fade?

The very second the plane touched down on the Tarmac, it was a race against time. She needed to be stabilized, and she needed to be stabilized now.

Red picked her up into his arms and held tightly onto her as if his very life depended on it- and it very well might.

"Grab Sam." Red instructed to Dembe as they exited the jet. Dembe scooped up young Sam and followed close behind. "We need to get to the house; Call Mr. Kaplan."

"Yes sir."

Within minutes a car was at the airfield and they were loaded inside. Each turn and bump the car encountered sent Lizzie through a world of discomfort and she writhed in pain in Reds arms. Seeing her this way absolutely tore him apart. There was nothing he could do, so he just held her tight and awaited arrival.

"Where….are we going?" Liz asked wincing.

"Someplace safe."

"Where…are….we?" Red looked out the window at the vast landscape sprawled out before them; Rolling hills, thick wooded forests, no road signs.

"Russia." He says flatly. She took a deep breath and sat up to look out the window. It was beautiful. A warm feeling came over her, a sense of comfort, safety- and she didn't quite understand why. She hadn't seen this place in so many years but still, after all this time- there was a comfort in knowing it was 'home'.

Dembe turned down a long narrow dirt road that lead back into the woods a ways. The further in they drove, the more the woods thickened- then suddenly it cleared. In the center of the clearing was a house, 2 stories, sort of weathered looking, but still held an undeniable beauty. A swing set sat in the yard off to the side and an old rope swing hung from a tree by the tree line.

Dembe pulled the car up and Red stepped out, offering his hand to Lizzie. She slowly eased herself to the edge of the seat and stepped out of the car. The moment her foot touched the earth it was as it a wave of memories struck her.

"This is-"

"The house you were raised in." He finished her sentence as she froze. "Welcome home Lizzie." There was a long pause as she took everything in. She couldn't believe what was before her. Red put his arm around her and helped her up the steps and into the house. Through the doorway they stepped into the entryway. Directing in front of them, slightly off to the left was a staircase to the second floor. To the immediate left of the stairs was a room laid out with writing desks and maps, with a window in the middle of the wall.

"My father's study…" She whispered. She walked into the room and ran her hand across the desks smooth wood. She looked at her fingers and saw no dust- nothing. It's been recently cleaned. She turned her head to Red and he gave a shy smile.

"It was important that I keep this house in its deserved beauty. Nothing has been moved or changed- only preserved." He swallowed. "Because I knew one day you'd find yourself here again." She turned away and continued back through the house. She found herself in the kitchen. A newspaper still laid out on the counter. She picked it up and flipped to the front page, the words were all in Russian, but clear as day was the date stamped across the top. November 5, 1987. She shook her head in disbelief and smiled. She set it back down and walked into the living room. No TV, only a record player, books and a couch and chairs to sit in. Centered in the wall was a brick fireplace. On the mantle were several framed photographs. All of which displayed the same small dark haired little girl- herself. As she rounded the corner they were back in the entryway. She stopped before the steps and took a deep breath before making her way up them. Red followed close behind, but giving her space to explore on her own. He couldn't fathom how she must be feeling. At the top of the steps she walked down the narrow hallway. She thought she had no idea where she was leading herself, but she knew exactly where she was going. Her feet remembered the floor; her hands remembered the walls….

She reached a doorway and carefully pushed it open- a pink bed, riddled with stuffed animals, a dollhouse on the floor- her bedroom. A tear rolled down her cheek on onto the floor.

"After all this time…" She said as she stood in the doorway. "The desk, the paper, these walls, my bedroom-" she turned to Red. "I remember it all." He pulled her into his arms.

"I knew you would." He whispered into her hair.

—

When the daylight finally faded into night, as Elizabeth was asleep with Sam upstairs, Red and Dembe took to relaxing by the fireplace.

"I have to thank you, Dembe." Red said as he sipped his scotch.

"Raymond?" Dembe looked confused.

"Don't." Red stopped him. "You've put up with me for so many years, risking your life for mine. And you've never once asked for anything in return. "Thank you." Dembe gave a nod of affirmation.

"You're welcome." Red nodded back and took another sip from his glass. "How's Elizabeth?"

"Better. She's better…"

"You speak as if you are unhappy?"

"It's just that I know she's in pain. There's something going on and she's not telling me. I don't know if she doesn't want to scare me, but…not telling me…scares me more than anything."

"She will be alright Raymond."

"And this man, Selkov, he's coming for me…..for her, for Sam-" He sat back in his chair and swallowed his guilt. He shook his head in disbelief- in denial at what he's done. Not being careful enough, putting them in danger. "Dembe, my whole world is upstairs in that bedroom." His face sagged. "If anything ever happened to them….." He shook his head.

"Nothing will happen to them. You have my word."

—

Morning came faster than they wanted it to. Everyone was exhausted- still jet lagged.

Red was in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee and Dembe was cleaning his gun at the table. It was only quarter after 8, but Red still felt it odd that Lizzie had not woken up yet. She shrugged it off and reached for the mug. Just as he removed the pot from the kettle a piercing scream rang through the house. It came from upstairs- it was Elizabeth "Lizzie." Red whispered. She screamed again. He dropped the coffee pot and it shattered against the floor. "Lizzie!" He rushed up the stairs and burst through the bedroom door. She was sprawled out on the bed is disarray holding her stomach. "Lizzie….." He rushed to her, kneeling at the side of the bed. She grabbed hold of his hand. She squeezed it so hard that he could barely keep from jerking away from the pain.

"Ray…" She shook her head. She pulled back the sheets and revealed the soaking wet mattress. Reds jaw clenched. He knew what was going to have to happen. This was neither the time nor place to deliver a child, but he had no other choice.

Dembe came into the room and Red turned to him. "Kaplan, did you call her?"

"Yes, the team is on their way."

"Good." He nodded and motioned for him to leave the two of them alone. "It's going to be alright Lizzie." He said kissing her forehead and gripping her hand. "There's a team on their way. You're going to be alright."


	19. Chapter 18

Within minutes the medical team arrived and flooded into the bedroom. There was no need for a sit-rep, when they got the calling code they knew exactly what they were dealing with so they came prepared with the right equipment and physicians.

"Alright Elizabeth, let's see what we have." The doctor had her plant her feet on the bed, bending at the knees, giving her a line of sight. "The baby's not crowning yet." She said. "And it doesn't appear to be in breech position either."

"That's good, right?" Liz asked slightly panicked.

"Well, I'm not sure yet. To have your water break and also be 9 centimeters dilated- it's just odd that the baby wouldn't be crowning at this point."

"So what happens now?" Red asked.

"What we're going to do for the time being is get you hooked up to the screens so we can monitor the baby's heart rate. If we see that their heart rate is dropping- we may have to perform a 'C' section." Liz closed her eyes and nodded.

They got her vitals onto the screens along with the baby's. Now all they could do was wait.

The room fell silent for a few minutes as everyone held their breath and watched the monitor. Every so often the doctor would check to see if the baby had begun crowning- only it never did.

All of a sudden the numbers on the monitor started to drop….

"Elizabeth, the baby's heart rate is dropping…trying to push at this point will only be harmful to your baby and also to you." She said. "We have to prepare for 'C' section."

"But the baby will be okay?" Liz said almost factually. Red tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but there was no getting rid of it.

"We have to move quickly." She said it in such a way that you could read the context. What she was really saying was 'If we don't get move now, the baby will die'.

While the doctors sterilized their instruments and set up their equipment, one came over to red and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Reddington-"

"I'm not leaving her." He said flatly. The doctor handed him a pair of scrubs to put on.

"I wouldn't expect you to." The doctor smiled.

Red stood and slipped the outfit over his clothes. They positioned a sheet across Liz's torso, dividing her in half at the breast bone.

"Okay Elizabeth, relax your arm." She slid the needle into her arm and slowly the morphine began to flood her veins.

"Red-" Lizzie said sleepily. "If anything happens, if something goes wrong- you have to promise me you'll save the baby over me." He nodded his head. "Promise me" she said gripping his hand. He didn't want to even think about the possibility of having to make the decision, letting her die. But it's what she wanted…

"I promise…" He kissed her on the forehead and she started giggling. She was under the full control of the morphine.

While the doctors began opening her stomach, liz was having a good time in la-la land. She was saying the strangest things, it was actually quite comical. Almost made Red forget about what was really happening. _Almost_

"You're doing great Lizzie." He smiled shyly. He peered over the sheet and just as he did the doctor lifted into his arms a beautiful baby girl. Reds eyes lit up and he squeezed Liz's hand. "It's a girl, Lizzie!" The doctor handed her over to Red and his heart melted. Her little nose no bigger than a button; her blue eyes….just like her mother's. Chubby little cheeks, soft pale skin and He knelt down and liz slowly brought her hand to up to hers. Her little fingers wrapping around her finger.

"She's beautiful…" She smiled.

"She is." He leaned down kissed her with a tear sliding down his cheek. Red looked at Lizzie and saw her eyes slowly beginning to close. "Lizzie?" No response. "Elizabeth." Her hand went limp and slipped between the baby's fingers and hung out over the bed. "Lizzie!"

"Quick I need a suction here." One of the doctors said. "She's losing too much blood."

"What's going on? Is she supposed to be falling asleep?" Red panicked as one of the doctors came and took the baby from his arms and another grabbed him and started pushing him towards the door. "What's happening?" He looked over his shoulder as the rushed to her and placed a mask over her mouth. "Lizzie!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Reddington. You shouldn't be in here right now." The doctor said pushing him through the door and closing it behind him.

"Open this door!" Red roared as he pounded against the wooden frame. "Open this damn door!" Reds fist slammed against the frame one last time before he stopped. He took a deep breath and slowly slid to his knees-resting his head against the wall. And then the tears came.

—

Minutes ticked by and there he sat, his head bowed, elbows on his knees. But there was nothing he could do. The only thing keeping him from kicking down the door was the realization that all the doctors were doing was trying to save her. Barging in there would only make things more difficult and put her at a greater risk.

Then the door opened. A nurse peaked out into the hallway and smiled.

"She's awake." She said. Red jumped to his feet and pushed past her. As he stepped into the room he heard a baby cry.

"Red" It was her voice…. He turned and there she was, and in her arms she held their baby girl, healthy as could be.


	20. Chapter 19

He slowly walked to the bedside and as he did, Elizabeth held out her hand. He gently took it and brought it to his lips and closing his eyes, a tear trailing down his cheek. He opened his eyes and pressed her palm to his cheek.

"I thought I lost you…" He choked. Liz wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his head to hers.

"I'm right here, Ray. I'm right here…." She moved over in the bed and he carefully climbed in beside her, kicking off his shoes before swinging his legs onto the mattress. He turned his head and looked down at baby girl fast asleep in her arms. He gently brushed her nose with his finger and she stirred in Lizzie's arms. Her little nose scrunched and her mouth fell open. Reds sobbing became interrupted by his chuckling. Liz turned into his neck and kissed the smooth skin just below his ear.

"She's so beautiful Lizzie." He smiled. "What shall we call her?" Liz thought for a moment. What should they name her? Who or what has enough significance to have influence on her name? Then it hit her.

"Lawrence" She said. Red turned to her.

"Lawrence." He reverberated. He loved it. He smiled and turned back to the baby. "My baby girl."

—

Once Lizzie fell asleep he left her be and went downstairs and shortly after fell sleep himself on the couch across from Dembe who was asleep on one of the chairs. He was exhausted. If he was this drained he couldn't even fathom how Elizabeth must be feeling, how exhausted she must be. But the worst of it was over. Now she could rest, she could take as much time as she needed to regain her strength. And that was comforting to him.

He must have been having a bad dream because suddenly he woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up on the couch and composed himself. He looked over at Dembe who was still sound asleep. He got up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water to cool himself off. He splashed some water onto his face before walking back to the couch with his glass. _Take a breath Raymond_. He took a sip from the glass and set it down on the coffee table. He reached over onto the side table for his glasses and his book. He set the glasses on his nose and opened to the marked page. He was reading a Joseph Mitchell book, McSorely's Wonderful Saloon. It was one of his favorites of his favorite writer. He got through a couple of pages when he noticed something flash in front of the window, something moving outside. He immediately closed his book and took off his glasses as he stood up. He watched the window, not batting a single eyelash, he watched that window. He saw it again; A quick movement in front of the glass. He bent down and pulled a .32 from out from under the coffee table. He dropped the mag and assured it was fully loaded before sliding it back in. He twisted on a suppressor before He tucked it into his waist band and walked over and shook Dembe's shoulder. Without making a big fuss Dembe was awake.

"We have company." Red growled. Dembe nodded and quickly got to his feet securing his weapon as well. "Stay here at the front door; I'm going to go around back."

"Raymond you shouldn't go out there." Dembe insisted.

"Watch the front door. If anyone comes through there that isn't me, shoot him." He nodded and moved aside to let him through the door.

He pulled the gun from his waist line and brought it up at full draw. He moved silently around the side of the house to the rear as silently as he could. Heal to toe, never crossing one leg over the other, being careful not to compromise his balance. It couldn't have been any later than quarter after one. It was pitch black, the grass was wet and it was cool outside. But the grass and coolness gave him the advantage. Most of the moisture in the air had already dropped and without the moisture in the air to block or distort sounds, he could the tiniest of movement. And as he got closer to the back of the house he could hear the quiet squeaking of rubber soles on the damp grass. He rounded the corner, but was too late. All he could see was a dark figure disappear through the window and into the house…..into Liz's bedroom. At that moment a red mist came over him. A rage so dark it blackened his eyes. His lip twitched and he ran back to the front of the house and in through the front door. He pushed right passed Dembe and up the stairs; quickly but quietly. His blood was boiling…

He crept open the door and there her bedside stood the dark figure.

"If you wake her up, you'll be wishing I killed you" he growled. "Now step away from her." The figured froze, and then slowly stepped away from the bed. "Let me see your hands." They were unarmed. No gun, no knife, nothing. He was so infuriated that someone had come that close to her….that he let it happen. He wanted to kill them. Wanted to put a bullet between their eyes, but all he could hear was her voice. 'Promise me, no more guns, no more killing. Promise me, Red'. He had made her that promise. And that was only reason this person was still breathing. "I don't know who you are or why you're here, I don't care. You're going to climb back out that window and you are going to leave. And you will not come back. If you do…" He shook his head; his voice was low and hoarse. "Get out."

"I was out." The voice, that voice… The figure stepped towards him. "You're the one that brought me back in."

Tom.

Red jumped awake in a panic. It was only a dream…..it was only a dream.

—

"Lizzie." He softly whispered to the sleeping form. "Sweetheart, I need you to wake up now."

She tossed and turned but then slowly opened her eyes. "Ahhhhh, there they are." He smiled softly.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"We need to leave."

"Red, why? What happened? What's going on?"

"I worked out a deal with one of my contacts in the navy. He offered us full protective services and a place to live. You're going to die when I tell you where." She smiled.

"Where?"

"Hawaii."

"You're joking."

"I'm not." He smiled. "It's all set to go. The jet is fueled and ready on the Tarmac, bags are loaded up, Sam has eaten and is waiting with Dembe, and Mr. Kaplan came in late last night and she is with Emerson."

"You had this all planned…..what if I had said no?"

"I knew you wouldn't." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's get you changed."

He stayed by her side in case she needed help or was too weak, but she managed quite well. She had been able to recover so quickly, it was incredible.

She stood in front of the mirror and stared at the scar on her lower abdomen. Red slowly came up behind her and softly rested his hands on her upper arms, stroking them gently.

"Now I guess we both have scars to show the other how far we are willing to go for them." She paused. "The only difference is I didn't have a choice, you did." She turned around and faced him.

"But you did have a choice." She was confused. "You said yes."

"To what?"

"Marrying me." He smiled "but believe me, if I knew all that you'd eventually go through all of-" He shook his head and bit the inside of his mouth. "Lizzie, I would have never asked you to marry me." She reached up and kissed him, before resting her forehead against his.

"Then I would have asked you."

—

Liz stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down them nervously.

"Do you want me to help you? I could carry down if you don't think you can walk."

"No." She said. "After the past two days, all I've been through- I'm walking out of here." She took his hand and she slowly began to descend down the stairs.

"That's my girl." He chuckled.

—

Even on the jet, a flight from Russia to Hawaii was going to be at least a day's trip. To pass the time Dembe, Red and Liz broke out into a hardcore game of clue on the floor. It was quite comical, the three of them all laying around the board, laughing, just like a bunch of kids who couldn't have a care in the world. Dembe of all people proved to be quite good at the game, he won nearly every time, which of course made Red twice as more competitive and salty. The main cause for Red's repeated failure was his presumptuous and ultimately shameful insistence that the killer was Mr. Green-in the library-with the candlestick, EVERY SINGLE TIME. And EVERY SINGLE TIME he was wrong. But apparently he could've cared less. I guess he thought if he held out long enough, eventually, the killer would be Mr. Green-in the library-with the candlestick. But one person can only lose at the same game so many times in a row before they give up, so with no intention of changing his suspect, Red called it quits. Dembe and liz had also had enough so the game was put away and the all returned to their respected seats and returned to being "adults".

As Dembe looked over the morning's newspaper, Red was now becoming bored of his book. He impatiently closed it and set it beside him on the lounge. Liz was asleep, her head resting in his lap. He looked down at her and a devious smile cracked across his lips.

"Dembe." He said quietly, but loud enough to get his attention without waking her. Dembe looked up from his paper.

"Yes?"

"Hand me that bag of Cheetos right there." Dembe knew he was up to no good, but he reached over and handed him the Cheetos anyway. And immediately went back to reading his paper. He wanted no part of whatever was about to take place.

Red took the bag and set it beside him and pulled out two individual Cheetos. He double checked to be sure she was sleep before he carefully and strategically placed the Cheetos onto her nose. He was trying so hard not to laugh. She crinkled her nose and they wiggled around and he almost lost it. He pressed his lips together as hard as he could and started convulsing in silence of the laughter he couldn't let out. Suddenly liz gurgling, trying to breathe but she couldn't. Her eyes slammed open and Red couldn't hold it anymore. He was laughing hysterically as liz pulled the Cheetos from her nose. She angry at first but then she turned around and saw Red doubled over in complete hysterics and she began to laugh as well.

"You're such an ass!" She said as she punched him in the thigh.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" He could barely breathe he was laughing so hard.

"You think that's funny?" She said playfully and he nodded his head, unable to speak. "You think that's funny!" Liz reached over him and grabbed the Cheetos and grabbed a handful which she proceeded to smash into his face. Red quickly wrapped an arm around her and with the other he grabbed the bag and dumped the entire thing over her head. She was screaming and laughing at the same time. Red's about to go into cardiac arrest from laughing so hard and even Dembe is smiling behind his newspaper. Mr. Kaplan comes running in from the front of the plane-

"What on earth are you two doing back here!?" She looks down and sees Red and Liz wrestling in a mess of crushed Cheetos on the floor. "Hello!" Red and Liz both freeze and look up at Mr. Kaplan. "What is going on?" The both look at each other before turning back to Mr. Kaplan.

"Nothing." They say simultaneously. Mr. Kaplan just looks at them like a disappointed mom who just found her kids had smashed Playdo into the carpets.

"Just clean it up when you're done." And off she went back to the front of the plane.

Red started laughing again and Liz looked at for a moment before pushing him over.

—

They both worked together to sweep up the smashed Cheetos and get everything cleaned up.

They had about 4 hours left to go so they threw in a movie and got comfortable on the chair together. By the time the movie was over, they were both out. Dembe being the only one awake meant he not only had to listen to Red snore, but Liz as well. He looked over at them all bundled up together, snoring like chainsaws. In a strange way it was sort of endearing. They really were perfect for each other. He smiled and went back to reading his paper.


	21. Chapter 20

As soon as they stepped off the plane they were met by Reddington's contact. He was a rather tall, slim man; probably no older than 45. Red and the man embraced and appeared to pick up a conversation they were having twenty plus years ago.

"Sorry, we're being rude." The man says as he turns away from Raymond and extends his had to Liz. "You must be Elizabeth. My name is Alex Briggs. You're husband here has told me quite a bit about you." He had a very charming smile and firm handshake.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Briggs."

"Please, call me Alex." Liz smiled and nodded her head.

"Careful there Alex, she's got a nasty bite." Red said as he threw an arm around her.

"Well she'd have to, especially to put up with a vulture such as yourself." Red laughed.

"Ah, Alex. You're too kind." He chuckled.

"Well enough chitchat. You guys probably want to see your new home."

They had an armed escort to the house; a multi-car convoy- it was impressive. The house was on the other side of the island, completely secluded from the rest of the world. The driveway coming in had to be half a mile long. All around them were palm trees and banana leaves and island flowers. Everything looked to be missed with water; it was gorgeous. As they finally reach the end of the drive way, the convoy came to a halt outside of a truly magnificent structure. It appeared to be constructed completely of polished bamboo wood. It had glass walls and a ceramic shingle roof, a two car garage extended out from the bottom floor, and a balcony/deck sat overlooking the ocean. Liz's jaw dropped. _Pinch me I must be dreaming._

"Oh my heavens." Red said as he came to Liz's side as she stared up at the home. Mr. Kaplan came to Elizabeth and handed her Lawrence, as Dembe brought over Sam.

"Look at your new home!" Liz said as she faced Lawrence to the house. "Isn't it beautiful?" Liz walked off to have a look around the house when Alex came up to Red.

"Is everything prepared the way I've asked?" Raymond asked.

"Yes sir. Security cameras have been installed in every location and a surveillance room has been set up where you can monitor the feeds at all times." Red nodded his head.

"And the patrols?"

"Round the clock and at your disposal." He assured him.

"Wonderful." Liz started walking back to them.

"I just have a few quick questions." Liz says to Alex. Red smirked off to the side. _That's my girl_

"Of course." He nodded and waited for her to continue.

"How far is nearest hospital?"

"Four miles."

"Police station?"

"Six."

"When was the last time island erupted?"

"1960."

"What's the crime rate around here look like?"

"Some guy had an unlicensed Parrot; he got busted last week."

"What about hurricanes?"

"The house is fully equipped with storm shutters, a built in flood wall, and herculite glass." Liz pursed her lips and nodded. _Impressive._ She quickly looks to Red. "Well he's got me sold." Alex laughs and so does Red.

"It's already bought sweetheart, but I'm glad you like it" Red laughs.

"Well then, if that will be all I suppose I'll leave you to it." Alex says. "If there's a problem or you need anything, I left my number on the counter."

"Thank you Alex." Red says shaking his hand.

"Anytime Ray."

Mr. Kaplan and Dembe helped bring in all their bags and helped them get settled in before they left. The house was two stories. The main story; the one that you were in as soon as you entered the home, consisted of the living room, kitchen, a bathroom, and three bedrooms. The floor below that was made up of a den/lounge room, two more bedrooms, a second bathroom and the surveillance room. This floor was also connected to the garage. While Liz got Sam and Lawrence's rooms set up, Red was unpacking his and her things in their bedroom. All three of the bedrooms were no more than a few steps from each other and they both found that more than comforting. Of course though, Lawrence would sleep in their bedroom until she was bigger.

Once everything was in relatively in place and they were settled in, Red and Liz brought the kids out into the living room to relax. Red sat with Sam on the floor and built structures out of colorful wooden blocks while Liz sat on the couch holding Lawrence. Liz looked at her little nose and he tiny marble blue eyes, then she looked up at Red and San playing with the blocks on the floor. In that moment she had never felt so in love. Everything she could have ever dreamed of; wished for, was right there, and she could reach out and touch it.

After a while Liz fell asleep with Lawrence lying on her chest; she was also sound asleep. Sam was becoming quite irritable and sleepy so Red picked him up and tucked him in for bed. When he came back in he gently removed Lawrence from her chest and carried her off to her crib as well. He kissed her forehead and then left her be. He shut their bedroom door behind him as he left; he didn't want to wake Elizabeth so he left her to rest and he went downstairs to review the security camera footage. There ended up being nothing on any of the tapes so he felt like he could finally relax. _They were finally safe_

As he was walking up the stairs from the basement he heard a strange noise. He climbed the rest of the stairs and came into the living room, and saw that strange noise was coming from Elizabeth. She was awake, sitting on the couch reading a book and she was crying. She was so immersed into the book, living and feeling every aspect of the story that she had brought herself to tears. Even though it was only a book that had made her upset, she was upset nonetheless and he felt he had to do something. He slowly walked over to her on the couch and offered out his hand as he stood in front of her. She looked up from the book, tears streaming down her red cheeks. "Dance with me..." He whispered. She gently rested her hand in his and smiled. He motioned with his head to come with him and she closed her book with her other hand and allowed him to lead her away from the couch. He held out their hands in the air as he led her out onto the balcony. There was a soft warm breeze blowing through the air and only the sound of the waves in the background. He slowly spun her around and then into his arms. When he caught her he slowly released her hand and brought his thumb to her cheek and brushed away the tears.

"Look at me, I'm a mess; crying over a book." She laughed at herself; embarrassed.

"It's not just a book," he said "not to you." She looked at him. She was in awe of him, of how he saw everything. He saw the world through such a wide lens and he understood the tight bonds people can establish for things such as book; stories. He understood that to somebody that book very well may be just a book; but to someone else, that book may be their entire world. He once again took her hand and she rested her head against his chest. He began to hum a song and she could feel his voice rumble against her chest. She could feel his heart beat; she could hear it. And little did he know, as they danced around in small circles, it was the beat of his heart that she was dancing to.

"So is this it?" She asked "No more running?"

"No more running." He confirmed. "It's safe here. Nobody is going to hurt you, Lizzie. Not while I'm still breathing." She smiled

"So this _is_ it, then. This is where it all ends." She said "And let me guess, _then something new will begin_." She smiled

"What, is that something I'd say?" He chuckled.

"Actually, it's something you _did_ say." She laughed and he remembered.

"I believe all things must come to an end eventually." She turned to him and pressed her lips against his. "Okay, perhaps there's one exception." He smiled and she laughed as she crawled into his lap. Red clapped his hands and the room fell into darkness, leaving them nothing but reflections against the glass walls.


	22. Epilogue

Sam is 17 now. Just like his dad, he's quite the ladies' man; while remaining a gentleman. He's tall, taller than Red was at his age. His sandy blonde hair and ocean eyes are hard to miss. The unmistakable "Reddington chin" and his unbelievable sense of knowledge leaves no question as to who his father is. And Lawrence, well she's...just like her mother. Not a day over 15 and yet seems to have the world figured out. She beautiful. Long curly brown hair, bright blue eyes; to Red it's like looking at the young girl in the burning house; the girl he saved; the girl who saved him...

He works as a professor now back where he grew up in Massachusetts. He went back to school and got his degree in English Literature. He didn't have to, didn't need to; he wanted to. Nobody knew, but it was something he had always wanted to do. And he felt that now, getting older, slowing down; it just made sense. Every morning he still wakes up to the love of his life, Elizabeth, and eats the same breakfast of two eggs over easy, toast, two pieces of bacon and a cup of coffee. His hands have lost their steadiness so when they begin to shake as he desperately tries to tie his tie, Elizabeth is always there to lend a steady hand. His knee can no longer hold his weight, so he uses a cane; but you better believe he makes having a cane not look so bad, at least Lizzie thinks so. He teaches classes from 9am to 7pm. All day long he teaches about of his favorite writers and books, including lessons on Julius Caesar and Joseph Mitchell. He's outgrown the custom tailored three piece suits and now settles for a more subtle wardrobe; mostly consisting of sweaters and chinos. Every once and awhile though, usually right before finals, he'll wear his tweed suit. It's almost like a superstitious tradition; he insists that it's his lucky suit and that it will make the students do better. He also decided a few years ago that he was no longer going to worry about keeping a clean shave. He said it's all just part of getting older; you just let it go. The same as he let go of Sam as he dropped him off on his first day of junior high, and the same as he let go of Lawrence as he taught her how to ride a bike. You just have to let go eventually; of everything. But what he'll never let go of is the irrefutable, and simply genuine, love he holds for her.

As the years went on, Raymond's body began to fail him. He was too old, too far gone and there was nothing that they could do. He was unable to walk or feed himself, he could barely even breathe. With both their children out the house, Elizabeth found no better place to be than right beside him; no matter where that may be. As she lay with him in his bed, not sure of how much time he had left, she held onto his hand. She could feel his life slipping through her fingers, yet at the same time it was as if every moment with him began to replay in her mind. She could again see the smile on his face as she walked down the aisle, she could again hear his voice as he sang her songs, and she could again feel his arms around her as they danced. All the times he told her it was going to be okay, every story he told her, every kiss, every look, every touch, every beat of his heart... She could see it all. And as her head lay on the tear stained pillow they shared he softly wiped away the tears. "My dear, please, don't cry for me. I have lived a good life. A life only you could have given me." She squeezed his hand, trying desperately to hold onto him, to keep him with her. "It's okay Lizzie, I'm going to be okay. We only part to meet again; and when we do, I'll be young again; in a world where my knees don't hurt and my hands won't shake. And we will dance and dance..." The tears streamed down her face as she nodded. There was a long period of pure quiet that broke through the room as he rested his eyes and his aching body.

"No, Ray, please, stay with me."

"Always." He said as he slowly and painfully opened his eyes. "How on earth will you ever live without me?" He smiled. He just wanted desperately to lighten the heavy sadness that fogged the room.

"I won't..." She said. His heart sank into his stomach. "Take me with you..." She whispered as she squeezed his hand.

"Lizzie..."

"No," she softly cried. "take me with you." He looked at her with the most painful of looks. "It's you and I, remember? If you go...I'm going with you." He looked at her and the look in her eyes seemed to be killing him faster.

"As you wish." The tears ran onto the pillow and his eyes were glassed red with the tears that filled the brims. She laid her head on his chest and the once strong heart that pounded inside could now barely even keep a steady beat. She knew it was taking everything he had to hold on. She closed her eyes and prayed that when she woke up they would somewhere else. Just as the sun began to rise, a ray of light came shone in through the window and kissed his cheek. He awoke at the its warmth and tried to open his eyes, but he was too weak. Suddenly the quiet was interrupted as he began repeating to himself almost in a whisper as the remaining air in his lungs fled with every syllable. " _it wasn't the airplanes...it wasn't the airplanes..._ ". His voice faded from a whisper into the loudest and most fatal silence; but she was asleep, she didn't hear him. And then just like that he was gone. He had lived 92 years. When the doctors came in the next morning they found her, still lying next to him, still clutching his hand. They tried to bring her back, but they couldn't.

 _She went with him_

"I guess it's true then," one of the doctors said.

"What?"

"That you can die of a broken heart." The doctor looked at him and shook his head.

"She didn't die of a broken heart." He said looking at the two of them lying together. "She died because he was her heart. Her heart wasn't broken, her heart is whole...and he's lying right beside her."

"So people really can follow the other to the ends of the earth." The doctors stood by and watched as they covered them with a blanket.

"No..." The doctor said quietly. "But the Reddingtons can."

And so It goes, as the old Arabian proverb says, "and lo the beast looked upon the face of beauty and beauty stayed his hand, it was from that day forward he was as one dead. For _it wasn't the airplanes_ , _**it was beauty that killed the beast**_."

 **THE END**


End file.
